Me & My Brother
by Serly Scarlet
Summary: Keluarga Baru? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa pria yang telah berani menikahi Ibuku. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi Ibuku menikah dengan pria itu tanpa memberitahuku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan memiliki saudara laki-laki yang menurutku cukup tampan. /[Erza's P.O.V] & [Natsu's P.O.V]/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanficton

By Serly Scarlet

Title : _Me & My Brother_

Rate : T/M  
(Ujung-ujungnya pasti jadi Mature. Jika itu terjadi aku akan memindahkannya)

Warning : AU, Typo, dll

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 ** _-The Handsome Old Man-_**

* * *

.

.

 **[Erza's P.O.V]**

Erza Scarlet, nama lengkapku. Aku terlahir di keluarga Scarlet yang kehidupannya sederhana. Orang bilang kalau yang namanya sederhana itu sama saja dengan miskin. Apa mereka tidak pernah membuka buku kamus? Sederhana berarti bersahaja ; tidak melebihkan apa yang ada hanya demi mendapatkan pujian dari orang sekitar.

Rumah keluarga Scarlet juga kecil dan sederhana. Di dalamnya hanya ada ruang tamu yang tidak terlalu luas namun selalu tertata dengan baik agar siapapun tamu yang berkunjung bisa merasa nyaman. Lalu dapur kecil dengan satu set peralatan masak yang lengkap. Kemudian kamar Ibuku yang dimana pintunya terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah tangga kayu, jika kalian menaikinya kalian akan menemukan pintu kamarku.

Baiklah, lupakan dulu masalah kesederhanaan keluarga Scarlet.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Ibuku yang katanya sedang melakukan lembur kerja sampai larut malam. Sambil menunggu Ibuku pulang, aku telah merebahkan tubuhku lurus di atas sofa sambil memandangi layar Televisi yang terletak di sudut kiri ruang tamu.

Acara TV favoritku adalah _Stand Up Comedy._

Apa kalian tahu? Dulu waktu aku masih menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas, hampir semua orang disekolah terutama sebagian besar siswa laki-laki selalu berkata; _"Kau ini sangat cantik, tapi sayangnya wajahmu itu selalu terlihat serius. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka sedikit takut padamu."_ Dan sayangnya aku tidak pernah peduli dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Baik atau buruk tentang pandangan mereka terhadapku, itu terserah saja. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku.

Seandainya salah satu dari mereka ada yang berkunjung ke rumahku tahu apa yang sekarang sedang aku rasakan, mungkin persepsi mereka perlahan akan berubah. Kenapa? Karena aku sedang tertawa lepas, merasa bahagia, itu karena sedang merasa terhibur oleh Acara TV favoritku.

Acara TV favoritku pun berlalu, tapi aku terus membiarkan layar telivisinya terus menyala. Aku pikir akan ada Acara TV yang menarik lainnya, tapi ternyata malah membuatku bosan. Kalian pasti setuju denganku. Apa yang kalian rasakan? Ketika menyaksikan _Serial Drama_ yang dimana dialognya terdengar seperti romance picisan. _Omong kosong_ , itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Karena bosan, aku sampai mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit. Sekali-sekali aku menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sudah hampir jam 11, tapi Ibuku belum pulang juga. Ya sudahlah, mungkin Ibuku masih harus mengurus pekerjaannya ini dan itu. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu faham dengan pekerjaan seorang sekertaris.

Oh tidak, sekarang aku mulai merasa ngantuk. Aku berusaha menahan mataku untuk tetap terjaga, tapi berat sekali rasanya. Yah, sepertinya aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan jatuh sakit. Tidak perlu khawatir, karena indera pendengaranku ini cukup waspada. Aku bisa terbangun dengan cepat jika ada suara-suara yang mengganggu gendang telingaku, termasuk nanti Ibuku pasti mengetuk pintu kalau sudah pulang.

Baiklah, aku tidur dulu…

.

.

.

"Erza…"

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Erza…"

Sepasang mataku pun terbuka dengan tegas. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Indera pendengaranku cukup waspada. Apalagi yang sedang memanggil namaku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahku ini adalah seorang wanita yang memiliki suara _Alto_ yang sama persis sepertiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibuku? Dan aku adalah anak kandungnya.

Aku segera menyingkir dari sofa, dan segera menyeret langkahku menghampiri pintu. Aku pun membukakan pintunya. Yah, inilah Ibuku. Tetangga disamping rumahku pernah berkata ; _"Jika umur kalian berdua sebaya, mungkin kalian akan terlihat seperti saudara kembar."_ Ayolah, menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya mewarisi wajah Ibuku.

Nama Ibuku, Irene Scarlet. Usianya sekitar 53 tahun. Mengenai pekerjaan Ibuku, seperti yang katakana tadi, Ibuku adalah seorang Sekertaris. Ibuku bekerja di kantor perusahaan _Fullbuster Advertising,_ yaitu perusahaan yang membidangi jasa periklanan _._ Setahuku, itu adalah salah satu perusahaan termana di kota Magnolia.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu, Erza." Kata Ibuku. Ia tetap tersenyum padaku, meskipun wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah. Tapi syukurlah, ibuku pulang dalam keadaan baik-baiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ibu, sungguh." Aku segera meraih Ibu ke dalam pelukanku. Hangat, itulah yang setiap hari aku rasakan setiap kali aku memeluk Ibuku. " Yang paling penting adalah, Ibuku yang _'Paaaling Cantik'_ di dunia ini pulang dalam keadaan selamat." Rayuku.

"Hahaha." Senang sekali rasanya begitu mendengar suara tawa kecil yang merdu milik Ibuku, terngiang masuk ke telinga kananku. "Kau tahu, Erza? Sepertinya Ibumu yang _'Paaaling Cantik'_ ini adalah orang yang paling beruntung, karena Ibu telah melahirkan seorang putri yang _'Paaaling Cantik'_ dan _'Paaaling Berbakti'_ di dunia ini."

"Hahaha. Apa itu? Benar-benar pujian yang aneh." Ejekku. Maksudku, rasanya kata-kata Ibuku barusan seolah-olah seperti aku yang mengatakannya sendiri. Mungkin suara kita berdua memang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata _Mirip._

Setelah melepaskan pelukanku terhadap Ibu, aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi tangan kanannya sedang menjinjing sebuah kantong. Oh, mungkin hanya peralatan _Make up._ Ibuku seorang Sekertaris. Jadi harus tetap tampil cantik, meskipun sudah berumur tua.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawakan," aku segera mengambil alih kantong itu ke tanganku.

"Iya, terima kasih." Ucapnya. Ia juga baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan melewatiku. Tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah dan berpaling kembali padaku. "Apa kau sudah makan nak? Jika belum, Ibu akan membuatkan makan malam untukmu."

"Tidak! Jangan," kantong milik Ibu yang masih terjinjing ditangan kananku ini, aku letakan di atas sofa yang satunya lagi- sofa yang hanya muat untuk duduk satu orang. Aku kembali mendekati Ibu dan merangkul pundaknya, lalu menuntun Ibu hingga duduk nyaman di atas sofa tempat saat dimana aku tadi merebahkan tubuhku. "Biar aku saja yang memasak untuk Ibu." Kataku.

Dengan sigap aku menyingkir dari hadapan Ibu, lalu menyeret langkahku menuju ruang dapur.

"Hey, nak. Masak adalah kewajiban bagi seorang Ibu untuk anaknya." Ucapan Ibu barusan telah membuatku langkahku terhenti dan berdiri tepat dilawang sebelum memasuki ruang dapur.

Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku kembali untuk menatap wajah Ibuku. "Lalu, siapa yang telah mengajarkanku dari kecil untuk berbakti kepada orang tua?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah, kau yang menang nak." Jawab Ibuku, tentunya ia menyerah atas ucapanku barusan.

Baiklah, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah di dalam ruang dapur. Aku men-sibuk-an diriku, menyiapkan peralatan masak dan bumbu dapur yang aku perlukan. Lalu menggeledah isi Kulkas untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan. Dari arah ruang tamu, terdengar suara televisi yang masih menyala.

" _Pemirsa, kita ke berita selanjutnya. Aktivitas tawuran antara pelajar SMA Blue Pegasus dengan SMA Sabertooth kembali terjadi di kawasan Kota Crocus Blok E."_ Itu adalah suara milik seorang presenter wanita yang biasa memaparkan sebuah berita sebelum menayangkan TKP/Tempat Kejadian Perkara. _"Seorang Kepala Sekolah dari SMA Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki,_ _ **tewas seketika**_ _saat setelah berusaha mencoba melindungi para siswa-siswanya dari serangan balik yang dilakukan oleh siswa-siswa SMA Sabertooth."_

"Hahaha." Mendengar berita barusan, Ibuku yang masih bersantai di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba tertawa.

Aku sendiri hanya memutar sepasang bola mataku. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, kalau pria bernama _Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki_ itu benar-benar bodoh. Dikatakan sebagai seorang pahlawan pun sangat jauh sekali. Rela mati demi melindungi murid-muridnya yang sudah pasti semuanya berandalan. Seandainya aku adalah kepala sekolah SMA Blue Pegasus, aku lebih memilih untuk meminta bantuan para polisi.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di dapur.

.

.

.

Baiklah, semua persiapan makan malam telah aku selesaikan. Mulai dari menata piring dan dan peralatan makan pendukung lainnya telah aku tata rapih di atas meja ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Ibuku tadi juga ikut membantuku, ia keluar-masuk ke dapur, membawakan semua hidangan yang telah aku masak. Ibuku memang seperti itu, gesit dan selalu merasa gatal untuk membantu, meskipun aku tidak begitu merasa kesulitan dengan pekerjaanku.

Tibalah untuk makan malam…

Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Ibuku. Sebelum memulai, entah itu sarapan pagi atau makan malam, masing-masing kedua tangan kita selalu mengatup sambil memejamkan mata. Apalagi kalau bukan sedang berdoa? Ini adalah bukti bahwa kita selalu bersyukur atas kelancaran dalam hidup.

Berdoa pun selesai…

Ibu segera menyantap satu sendok makan malam buatanku. Apakah masakanku kali ini benar-benar enak? Entahlah, kalau aku mengingat yang dulu-dulu Ibuku selalu menilai masakanku. Hanya ada 2 penilaian, antara _kurang garam_ atau _terlalu asin karena banyak garam._

"Erza, apa kau tidak merasa kalau-" Ibuku tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Apakah Ibu akan mengatakan lagi kalau masakanku malam ini _kurang garam_ ataukah sebaliknya? _Terlalu asin karena banyak garam._ "Kau benar-benar semakin pandai memasak?!"

"Benarkah?!" Jelas aku sangat senang. Itu karena Ibuku selalu jujur dalam penilaiannya. Jika menurutnya A, Ibuku pasti akan mengatakan A. Jika menurutnya B, Ibuku pasti akan mengatakannya juga. Dan pujian yang diucapkan Ibuku barusan benar-benar jujur dari lubuk hati. "Baiklah, mulai malam dan seterusnya biar aku saja yang terus memasak untuk Ibu. Setuju?" saranku dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak," tolaknya.

"Menyebalkan, aku kira Ibu akan berkata padaku _Baiklah._ " Gumamku yang tentu saja sedikit kesal.

Di samping itu, aku juga ikut mencoba menyantap satu sendok makan malam buatanku sendiri, dan ternyata memang enak. Jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali masak seenak ini.

"Ayolah Erza, kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu padaku." Bujuk Ibu, dan ia juga sedang mencubit bagian pipi kiri wajahku yang mungkin masih terlihat masam.

"Aku tidak marah," sangkalku.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi Ibu malah merasa kalau caramu berbohong benar-benar payah. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Hahaha..." Baiklah, sekarang Ibuku sedang mentertawakanku cukup puas.

Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, Ibuku juga meraih kedua belah pipiku, lalu membenamkan wajahku hingga terjepit disela-sela lehernya. _Hangat…_ Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Ibu padaku.

Dan aku juga merasa kalau jemari tangan Ibuku sedang membelai dan menyisir secara perlahan terhadap rambutku. Jika kalian ingin tahu. Baik dari segi bentuk tubuh, wajah, maupun suara, kita berdua juga memiliki kesamaan dalam warna rambut, _Scarlet._

"Oh ya, Ibu hampir lupa. Tunggu sebenar," Ibu tiba-tiba menyingkir dariku.

Aku melihat Ibuku sedang mengambil kantong belanjaan miliknya yang tadi sempat kuletakan di atas sofa. Setelah mengambilnya, Ibu kembali duduk bersanding dekat denganku. Ia juga mengeluarkan isi kantong itu. Ternyata sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang dibalut dengan kertas Kado. Ibu segera menyerahkan kotak itu padaku, dan aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ibu, apa ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu setelah membukanya." Jawabnya itu benar-benar rasa penasaranku semakin bertambah.

Memang hari ini hari apa? Apa hari ini adalah Hari Anak Nasional? Jika memang iya, tidak mungkin Ibu akan memberikannya padaku. Kenapa? Sudah jelas, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang gadis terdaftar dalam kategori _Dewasa._ Bahkan aku juga sudah pantas untuk menikah jika memang ada seorang pria yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jodohku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera melucuti setiap lipatan-lipatan kertas kado yang membungkus kotak yang di dalamnya masih tidak aku ketahui. Kira-kira apa ya isinya? Ah sudahlah, nanti juga aku akan tahu setelah membukannya. Baiklah, sekarang kertas kadonya sudah berhasil aku singkirkan. Sekarang di tangan kananku adalah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Begitu aku membuka penutupnya-

"Ibu, ini-" ucupanku langsung terhenti, karena isinya cukup mengagetkanku.

Kotak kecil berwana putih yang masih aku ngenggam ini rupanya berisi sebuah jam tangan. Aku memang memang memiliki banyak koleksi jam tangan di kamarku, tapi yang aku lihat ini adalah jam tangan dengan model yang begitu elegan, berwara hitam mengkilap, terdapat butiran permata putih yang tersusun melingkari setiap sisinya. Jika aku nilai, ini adalah jam tangan dengan harga yang cukup fantastis.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Erza sayangku." tiba-tiba saja Ibuku mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya pada bagian keningku, lalu melepaskannya dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

Mungkin Ibu sedang memperhatikan wajahku yang dimana perasaanku sedang bercampur aduk antara merasa senang dan bingung hanya karena hadiah ulang tahunku malam ini. Eh, tunggu! Hari ulang tahunku kan besok.

"Ibu, hari ulang tahunku bukannya besok?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kau lihat jam tanganmu yang sudah usang itu, sekarang jam berapa?" perintahnya.

Kenapa harus melihat jam tangan lamaku? Padahal jam tangan yang ada di dalam kota ini juga- Eh? Aku tidak sadar kalau jam tangan mahal ini dari tadi jarumnya tidak bergerak. Jangan-jangan baterai-nya sudah habis? Mungkin Ibuku lupa memeriksannya saat membeli jam tangan mahal ini. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatikanku, menatap jam tangan lamaku, ternyata memang sudah Jam 00.30 AM.

Benar, hari ulang tahunku sudah tiba.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang berikan jam tangan lamamu itu padaku. Aku ingin lihat apakah jam tangan itu pantas dipakai untuk putriku yang _'Paaaling Cantik'-_ " Ibuku tiba-tiba mencubit dan memainkan batang hidungku, sakit. "Di dunia ini. Hahaha…" Lalu melepaskannya.

"Ibu, sakit…" rintihku manja.

"Sini, berikan jam tangamu." Ibu malah merebut jam tangan lama yang masih melingkar di tangan kiriku, dan langsung dipakaikan ditangannya. Ibuku terkadang seperti anak kecil. "Jam tanganmu ini tidak buruk." Setelah memakai jam tangan lamaku, Ibu kembali menatapku. "Kenapa tidak kau pakai? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanyanya.

"Ah?! I-Iya, aku menyukainya." Sulit sekali mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengusap kedua mataku. Air mataku hampir lolos begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo cepat pakai nak. Ibu ingin melihatnya." Pintanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar Ibu saja yang pakaikan untukmu."

"Ibu, tunggu-" cegahku, tapi Ibu sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan jam tangan mahal yang masih terletak di dalam kotak kecil ditanganku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, jam tangan itu mungkin baterainya sudah habis. Jadi, aku pikir mungkin besok pagi aku akan membelinya." paparku.

"Bodoh, kenapa harus repot-repot membeli baterai jam. Hahaha…" lagi-lagi Ibu mengejekku. Tapi ia juga sedang membantuku memasang jam tangan baru yang mahal itu di pergelangan tangan kananku. "Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh melihatnya. Apakah jam itu cocok untukmu. Hmm…"

"Baik, seperti jam tangan ini memang cocok ditanganku meskipun besok pagi aku harus membeli baterai-" Eh?! Jam tangan mahal yang kupakai ini berhasil membuatku terkejut.

Lebih jelasnya. Setelah jam tangan mahal ini terpasang dipergelangan tangan kananku, tiba-tiba jarumnya bergerak. Begitu juga dengan jarum menit dan jamnya, bergerak mengatur sendiri sesuai dengan standar waktu dunia. Apakah ini sihir? Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Ibu, kenapa jam tangan bisa-"

"Baiklah, kau ingin mengatakan 'Kenapa jam tangan itu tiba-tiba bisa bergerak sendiri?' Benarkan?" potongnya. "Yah, mungkin karena… kau adalah putriku yang _'Paaaling Cantik'_ , dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat jam tangan itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Hahaha…" Bercandanya tidak lucu.

"Ibu! Aku serius, eh!" kataku. Dengan sikap manjaku, aku langsung menangkap lengan kanan Ibuku dan mengguncangnya.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan memberitahumuu. Sebelum membelinya, pelayan toko yang bekerja disana mengatakan kalau _'Jam ini bisa bergerak dengan mengandalkan denyut nadi'_. Selebihnya, itu adalah jam tangan paling mahal yang pernah Ibu belikan untukmu. Hahaha…"

Benar dugaanku. Jam tangan yang kupakai sekarang ini benar-benar jam tangan mahal. Dan yang membuatku khawatir- "Ibu, seandainya jam tangan ini hilang. Apa Ibu akan marah padaku?" Benar, aku mengkhawatirkan hal itu terjadi. Karena baru pertama kali ini Ibu memberiku hadiah dengan harga yang mahal.

"Menurut Ibu, kata _Hilang_ yang kau ucapkan itu adalah _Mitos_. Karena sampai sekarang, kau selalu menjaga dan merawat _'Apa yang sudah Ibu berikan padamu?'_ dengan baik."

Aku kembali memperhatikan jam tangan baru yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Setelah mendengar ucapan Ibu barusan, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menghilangkan apa yang sudah Ibu berikan padaku. Termasuk hadiah ulang tahunku malam ini. Bukan soal mahal, tapi ini masalah ketulusan.

"Erza." Panggilnya.

"Iya?" sahutku.

Begitu mengalihkan perhatianku kembali menatap wajah Ibuku, aku langsung terheran karena wajah Ibu. Entah sejak kapan wajah Ibuku seperti dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah. Hal itu membuat perasaanku yang tadinya bahagia berubah menjadi rasa khawatir.

"Maafkan Ibu," lirihnya.

"Maaf? Kenapa Ibu meminta maaf padaku?" Kalau mengingat kebelakang, aku merasa kalau Ibu tidak pernah salah merawatku dan selalu memperlakukan dengan baik.

"I-Iya, Ibu minta maaf. Karena selama satu bulan ini- Ibu tidak pernah memberitahumu. Takutnya, kau tidak akan menerima keputusan yang dilakukan secara diam-diam oleh Ibumu ini." Sungguh, ucapan Ibu kali ini sama sekali tidak membuatku faham.

"Ibu, katakan saja padaku terus terang." Pintaku.

"I-Iya, baiklah. Ibu akan jujur padamu. Tapi Ibu ingin kau berjanji, kau tidak akan marah setelah mendengar keputusan Ibumu ini. Mengerti?"

"Baik, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan marah." sebenarnya aku merasa kesal karena dari tadi Ibuku mengatakan hal yang berbelit-belit. Aku baru saja menyingkir darinya. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri sambil menanam kedua tangan di kedua belah pinggangku, dan pandanganku tetap kupertahankan untuk menatap Ibu. "Jadi katakanlah,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu dengarkan Ibu baik-baik." Sekarang Ibuku pun berdiri sambil menatapku sangat serius. "Mulai minggu depan kita akan pindah ke Alvarez."

"Apa?!" Jelas aku kaget, karena ini terlalu mendadak. "Kenapa? Apa Ibu diperintahkan untuk pindah kerja?" aku harap perkiraanku benar.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Ibu telah mengurus surat pengunduran diri."

"Tapi-!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Keputusan Ibu sudah bulat!" Apa dia benar-benar Ibuku? Entahlah, aku merasa kalau dihadapanku ini adalah orang asing yang sedang menyamar menjadi Ibuku. "Itulah kenapa malam ini Ibu pulang terlambat dari yang biasanya."

"Kenapa Ibu melakukan hal seperti itu?! Jangan katakan kalau Ibu sudah bosan mengurusku! Bosan membiayai semua keperluanku! Lalu sekarang Ibu berniat membuangku-"

"Jika benar seperti itu, Ibu akan membuangmu saat setelah kau lahir!" Dan baru pertama kali ini Ibu membentakku sangat keras. Aku takut sekali sampai-sampai tubuhku seperti tidak mau bergerak. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ibu memeluku sangat erat. Seperti biasa, kehangatannya selalu menyelimutiku. Nyaman sekali. "Ibu mohon, jangan sekali-kali berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Ibumu ini."

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa ngantuk…

.

.

.

 _Kriing! Kring!_

Aku kenal dengan suara gemerincing itu, karena suara itulah yang membangunkanku di pagi hari. Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku ada disini? Di kamarku sendiri. Padahal seingatku, semalam aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Pada saat itu kepulangan Ibuku membuatku terbangun. Kalau tidak salah, Ibu memberiku hadiah tepat dihari ulang tahunku yang ke-19 tahun. Apa semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi bagiku, kejadian semalam benar-benar sangat nyata.

" _Erzaaa! Apa kau sudah bangun? Sarapanmu sudah siap!"_ itu adalah suara Ibuku yang berteriak memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

Mendengar panggilan itu, aku segera menyingkir dari tempat tidurku. Lalu menghampiri jendela kamarku yang masih tertutup oleh kain tirai, dan kusampingkan tirai itu sehingga membiarkan cahaya sang surya di pagi hari yang hangat masuk menembus kaca jendela dan membiasi wajahku.

Setelah menghangatkan tubuhku, aku menyeret kakiku kembali menghampiri tempat dimana aku selalu merias diriku. Ada sebuah cermin yang dimana aku menatap diriku bisa menatap diriku sendiri. Yah, aku melihat diriku yang masih memakai piama. Rambutku yang sedikit berantakan aku sisir dengan tanganku, lalu mengikatnya. Setelah itu aku segera membereskan tempat tidurku dan melipat selimut yang biasa aku pakai saat sedang tidur malam.

Bagus, sekarang kamarku sudah kembali rapih…

Aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Ibuku di ruang tamu. Ia sedang menyiapkan beberapa roti panggang untuk sarapanku. Aku sendiri sedang berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang. Lalu Ibuku pun menoleh karena menyadari keberadaanku.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku." Sambutnya. Tidak lupa, Ibu juga memberikan kecupan manis terhadap dahiku.

"Pagi," kataku. Aku membalas kecupan tadi dengan cara memeluknya.

"Oh ya, Erza." Eh? Tidak biasanya Ibu melepaskan pelukanku lebih dulu. "Apa hari kau ada acara?"

"Acara? Tunggu sebentar." Aku sedang berpikir. Semenjak aku lulus SMA dua minggu kemarin, aku akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah memuat janji dengan teman-temanku. "Sepertinya tidak ada," kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu ingin hari ini kau tetap berada di rumah, karena sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu." Jelas Ibuku.

Tamu? Aku harap tamu itu adalah teman Ibuku yang satu perusahan. Yah, sepertinya kejadian kemarin malam itu memang bukan mimpi. Kemarin malam Ibu mengakatakan padaku tentang keinginannya untuk berhenti jika benar tamu itu adalah teman Ibu yang bekerja di kantor yang sama. Maka aku akan mencoba memintanya supaya membujuk Ibuku untuk kembali bekerja.

Baiklah, akan kulakukan nanti…

.

.

.

Sudah hampir Jam 12.00

Seharian aku hanya duduk di sofa sambil menatap layar televisi yang acaranya sama sekali tidak aku suka. Dan kenapa tamu yang dari tadi aku tunggu-tunggu masih belum juga datang? Di tambah lagi, Ibuku juga tidak ada. Tadi pagi Ibu pergi berbelanja untuk menyuguhi tamunya nanti, dan sampai sekarang belum pulang.

 _Ting Tong_

Nah, itu dia? Akhirnya tamu Ibuku sudah datang. Aku bisa tahu yang datang itu adalah tamu, karena Ibuku tidak pernah menekan Bell jika pulang ke rumah. Aku segera menghampiri pintu dan membukannya.

"Selamat Siang," Oh, rupanya ini tamu Ibuku. Seorang pria yang mungkin umurnya sebaya atau lebih tua dari Ibuku. Menurutku, pria tua ini lumayan tampan. Apalagi pakaian formal warna abu-abu yang ia pakai membuatnya terlihat begitu gagah. Eh?! Wajah pria tua ini tiba-tiba saja mendekati wajahku. "Irene, apa ini kau? Selama satu bulan kita tidak bertemu, aku merasa hari ini kau tampak lebih muda dari yang biasanya."

"M-Maaf, aku adalah putrinya." Sepertinya aku memang harus memperkenalkan diriku kepada pria tua ini. "Namaku, Erza Scarlet."

"Oh. Hahaha…" Kenapa pria tua ini malah mentertawaiku? Benar-benar tidak sopan. "Maaf, aku kira kau Irene. Maksudku, aku tahu Irene punya satu orang putri. Tapi aku tidak mengira kalian berdua memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Entahlah, kata mirip saja tidak cukup untuk menjelaskannya. Hahaha…"

" _Igneel, kau sudah datang rupanya."_ Itu Ibuku. Akhirnya ia datang juga dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang menjinjing kantong belanjaan.

"Oh, Irene! Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Pria tua yang masih berdiri di dekatku ini, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ibu.

" _Oh,Benarkah? Kupikir, aku yang terlambat pulang. Sedangkan kau disini terlalu lama menungguku,"_ papar Ibuku.

Aku memperhatikan Ibuku sedang berjalan kemari, menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di depan rumah bersama pria tua yang baru saja Ibu panggil dengan nama Igneel. Dan sekarang Ibuku benar-benar sudah berada di antara aku dan Igneel. Eh?! Kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu memberikan pelukan mestra kepada pria tua ini?! Mencurigakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" Ya Tuhan, sekarang pria tua bernama Igneel ini dengan mudahnya mencium bibir Ibuku. Memang hubungan mereka sedekat apa? Jujur saja, kejadian ini membuat jantungku nyaris copot.

"Kau bisa melihatnya. Hmm…" Eh?! Astaga, Ibu malah memberikan ciuman balik kepada pria tua ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Ibu, sebenarnya siapa pria ini?!" tanyaku tegas. Menurutku tingkah laku mereka berdua tidak wajar, karena Ibuku sebelumnya tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku soal pria ini.

"Oh, Erza. Maaf, aku hampir lupa kau ada disini. Hahaha…" Menyebalkan, Ibu malah mentertawakanku. Padahal adegan yang tidak senonoh tadi telah membuatku sedikit kesal. "Kalau begitu kemarilah. Kau bisa memeluk kami berdua."

"Bukankah kita sekarang sudah menjadi satu keluarga?" sambung Igneel. Eh?! Tadi dia bilang apa? _Satu keluarga_.

"Erza. Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ibuku. "Kau boleh memanggil Igneel dengan sebutan _Ayah._ "

"Irene, kau tidak memaksanya."

"Memang kenapa? Kita berduakan memang sudah menikah. Jadi sudah sepantasnya putriku memanggilmu _Ayah._ Karena kau adalah Ayah baru untuk putriku"

Apa?! Rupanya mereka berdua sudah menikah tanpa sepengetahuanku…

.

* * *

 **-To be Continue-**

* * *

.

 **Cerita ini hanya sekedar Imajinasiku yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama menghilang dari dunia FFn. Jika dikatakan cuma iseng-iseng, bisa jadi...  
Eh, sebenarnya aku hampir lupa cara nulis FFn. XD  
**

 **Baiklah, lupakan.**

 **Harapanku cuma satu ; _Semoga kalian suka, :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
 _-The Kidnapper!_ -  
**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Satu minggu pun telah berlalu…_

Sekarang aku tahu alasan, Kenapa Ibuku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jalani sebagai seorang Sekertaris. Rupanya Ibuku telah menikah dengan pria yang sebelumnya tidak pernah aku temui. Igneel Dragneel, sekarang pria itu benar-benar menjadi Ayahku yang baru.

Lalu siapa Ayahku yang sebenarnya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selama ini sulit aku jawab. Sungguh, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa Ayahku. Semenjak lahir sampai sekarang, aku hanya mengenal Irene Scarlet, Ibuku. Foto-foto yang ada di buku Album atau pun yang ada pada dinding rumahku hanya ada foto-foto aku bersama Ibu.

Foto Ibu saat masih mudah wajahnya benar-benar sangat mirip dengan diriku yang sekarang, lalu bayi yang sedang ia gendong dalam foto itu adalah aku. Lalu foto saat aku masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar bersama teman-temanku tentunya. Ada juga foto-fotoku saat duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Dan yang terakhir adalah fotoku bersama Ibu pada saat setelah upacara kelulusan SMA.

Rumah ini benar-benar menyimpan banyak kenanganku bersama Ibu.

Tapi sayang, mulai hari ini semua kenangan lama itu akan terhapus. Semua isi rumah kediaman Keluarga Scarlet telah dikosongkan, termasuk kamarku. Di kamarku, aku sedang memilah dan memilih semua yang aku perlukan. Mulai dari pakaianku, buku-buku, alat-alat Cosmetik, dan beberapa koleksi jam tangan yang aku beli dengan uang saku sendiri. Semuanya telah aku kemas rapih ke dalam Koper.

 _Alvarez City,_ mungkin disana aku akan bertemu dengan kehidupanku yang baru.

.

.

.

 _Alvarez City_ , _05-Mei-2018_

Syukurlah, aku selamat sampai tujuanku, _Alvarez's Air Port._ Aku sudah melewati beberapa lorong dan menghadapi para petugas melakukan memeriksaan _Visa_ dan _Pasport_. Sampai akhirnya, aku berhasil keluar dari Bandara sambi menggiring Koper miliku.

Aku datang ke kota ini seorang diri. Itu karena Igneel –Ayahku yang baru- sudah membawa Ibuku pergi lebih dulu ke kota ini dua hari yang lalu. Benar-benar pria tua yang menyebalkan. Ngomong soal pria tua itu. Aku dengar dia mempunyai seorang putra tunggal juga dan katanya sebaya denganku. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat menanyakan siapa nama putra tunggalnya Igneel.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan…

Oh ya, katanya Ibu akan menjemputku kemari. Dari tadi aku memperhatikan ke sekelilingku, aku tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Kebetulan disekitarku ada bangku yang biasa dipakai orang-orang ketika saat sedang menunggu kerabat mereka. Baiklah, aku sudah menempati salah satunya, dan Koper milikku aku letakan di dekat kaki kananku.

Yah, baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang harus menunggu sebentar. Sama seperti orang-orang yang berada disamping kanan dan samping kiriku. Jika nanti Ibuku datang menjemputku, sudah pasti aku akan melempar diriku untuk memeluknya. Aku sangat merindukan Ibuku.

"Aw?! Sakit!" lirihku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ada benda tajam yang mencoba menusuk punggungku.

"Nona, jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu. Lebih baik kau ikut aku. Sekarang!"Apa?! Siapa pria yang berbisik dibelakang telingaku ini. Pria ini baru saja mengancamku. "Oh ya, kalau kau berteriak sekarang maka jangan salahkan aku kalau benda tajam ini tiba-tiba menusuk punggungmu. Mengerti?"

Jangan bilang kalau benda yang masih menepi dipunggungku ini adalah sebuah pisau! _Erza, kau harus tetap tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah,_ aku baru saja men-sugesti-kan hati dan pikiranku. Yah, aku harus tetap tenang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" lirihku.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku." Jawabnya.

Saat melirik ke belakang aku melihat pria berkacamata hitam, memakai topi, dan mengengenakan jaket kulit. Kalau aku perhatikan, pria ini terlihat masih mudah dan aku merasa kalau pria ini juga cukup tampan jika kacamata yang dia pakai itu dilepas. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia adalah seorang perampok.

Apa sebaiknya aku berpura-pura mengikuti keinginannya? Maksudku, siapa tahu ada kesempatan untuk bisa lolos darinya. Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak sedang berpikir kalau nanti ada seseorang yang akan berperan sebagai _Malaikat_ yang nantinya akan menyelamatkanku seperti dalam film-film.

"Hey! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Ayo ikut aku!" paksanya.

Baiklah, sekarang aku sedang mengikuti perintahnya. Aku telah meninggalkan tempat dimana aku duduk tadi. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku bersama pria yang diam-diam masih menodongkan pisaunya dipunggungku. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba malah berharap ada seorang _Malaikat_ yang akan menyelamatkanku.

"Ayo masuk!" Pria ini baru saja menyeretku paksa ke dalam salah satu Lift yang kebetulan pintunya sudah dalam keadaan terbuka.

Setelah pria itu ikut masuk ke dalam Lift yang sama denganku, pintunya pun secara otomatis bergeser menutup. Ia bergegas menekan tombol B2. Tubuhku terasa ringan begitu Lift yang aku naiki ini bergerak turun ke bawah. Akhirnya Lift ini berhenti bergerak dan pada saat itu juga pintu pun terbuka. Gawat! Rupanya pria berbahaya ini membawaku ke _Parking Area_.

"Ayo keluar!" lagi-lagi pria ini menyeretku keluar dengan paksa.

Bagaimana ini? Aku merasa nyawaku semakin terancam! Pria berbahaya dibelakangku ini terus menggiringku entah kemana. Di tambah lagi, aku tidak melihat seorang pun yang berkeliaran di _Parking Area._ Yang aku lihat hanyalah deretan mobil-mobil mewah yang satu-persatu aku lewati bersama pria dibelakangku ini.

"Berhenti!" perintahnya.

"I-Iya, baiklah." Turutku.

Sebenarnya apa yang dinginkan pria itu dariku? Dia tiba-tiba menghentikanku di depan mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil ini di salah satu majalah milik Ibuku. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah mobil _Honda Civic_.

"Sini, berikan Kopermu!" Dan pria ini tiba-tiba merebut Koperku.

"Tunggu! Mau kau apakan Koperku?!" cercaku.

"Sudah diam!" Jika dia berniat mencuri semua isi Koperku itu percuma.

Jika ingin tahu. Di dalam Koperku hanya ada alat-alat Cosmetic, buku-buku Novel yang belum selelasi aku baca, dan sisanya adalah semua pakaianku termasuk- Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai dia mengeluarkan pakaian dalamku, karena itu sangat memalukan.

Tapi yang kulihat, dia sama sekali tidak membuka Koperku. Ia malah sedang membuka pintu belakang mobil _Honda Civic_ yang ada di depanku ini, lalu memasukan Koperku ke dalamnya. Eh! Apa mobil ini miliknya? Ah, tidak mungkin! Dia hanya sedang berniat mencuri mobil ini. Gawat! Jika ada orang lain yang melihat, mereka pasti akan mengira kalau aku adalah komplotannya. Jelas-jelas sekarang ini aku sedang disandra.

Setelah memasukan Koperku, dia langsung membuka pintu depan bagian kiri mobil ini, lalu bergegas menghampiriku. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia tiba-tiba menangkap dan mencengkram lengan kananku, lalu menggiringku membawaku masuk melalu pintu depan yang ia buka tadi.

Sial! Aku benar-benar lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Berteriak sekarang pun percuma. Aku hanya duduk pasrah sambil kepalaku bersandar pada sandaran kursi jok yang sekarang sedang kutempati ini. Apakah Tuhan ingin mengambil nyawaku sekarang lewat pria berbahaya yang masih berkeliaran di depan mobil ini? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memejamkan kedua mataku. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin mati sekarang.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Hihihi…" tanpa sepengetahuan, pria ini tahu-tahu sudah berada di sampingku, duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jika kau berniat membunuhku sekarang. Lakukanlah," bicara apa aku ini? Ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Aku harap dia tidak mengabulkan permintaanku.

"Ghahahaha!" Dia malah tertawa keras. Baiklah, sepertinya bagi dia ucapanku barusan memang tidak berarti. Coba lihat, dia mentertawakanku sambil memukuli benda melingkar yang biasa dijadikan sebagai alat kemudi. "Erza, aku benar-benar tidak mengira kalau kau akan ketakutan seperti ini. Ghahaha!"

"Silahkan tertawalah sepuasmu wahai tuan peramp- Tunggu dulu!" Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Barusan dia memanggil namaku. "Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?!"

"Kenapa katamu? Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia pun mulai lepas topi beserta kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia pakai saat menyandraku. Oh, seperti dugaanku. Pria ini cukup tampan. Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. "Kita bicarakan nanti," Oh, tidak dia memiliki senyuman yang begitu manis.

Sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk tidak menyukainya…

.

.

.

"Sekarang beritahu aku! Siapa kau ini?!" cercaku.

"Erza. Ayolah, tenangkan dirimu. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanku tadi." Bujuknya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Waktu tadi di Bandara dia seperti berniat merampokku, menculikku, dan bahkan seperti ingin membunuhku. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang ini dia seperti berniat untuk mengajakku bersenang-senang dengan mobil _Honda Civic_ yang sedang dia kemudikan ini.

Mobil yang sedang aku naiki ini sedang melaju kencang melintasi jalan _Fly Over_ yang menikung. Dan akhirnya mobil ini memasuki gerbang dan melintasi jembatan yang cukup panjang. Mobil ini melaju secara beriringan dengan beberapa mobil lainnya dalam kecepatan yang sama. Oh ya, aku tidak menyadari kalau pemandangan disini cukup bagus.

Aku melihat sungai yang lebarnya mungkin bisa diukur dengan panjangnya jembatan ini. Kebetulan cuaca hari ini sedang cerah. Ternyata langit di kota Alvarez terlihat lebih biru ketimbang aku melihat langit di kota Magnolia. Dari jarak jauh aku juga bisa melihat bangungan kota dan dibelakangnya lagi ada perbukitan.

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang, bukan?" Benar, sekarang perasaanku sudah mulai membaik karena nyatanya pria ini tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam padaku. "Yah, mungkin kau sudah mengetahui namaku, tapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Erza Scarlet. Dan kau?"

"Natsu," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah Natsu, katakan siapa dirimu?" tanyaku lagi, karena aku belum mengenal lebih jauh tentang dirinya tiba-tiba membawaku kabur dari Bandara. Ah, menyebalkan! Dia masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. "Hei! Cepat beritahu aku?!"

"Akh! Bisa tidak kau diam? Aku sedang mengemudi," dengusnya. "Aku tidak mengira kalau Ibuku yang baru ternyata memiliki seorang putri tunggal yang kasar dan cerewet."

"Aku tidak akan kasar dan cerewet kalau kau mengatakan-!" Tunggu sebentar! Barusan dia mengatakan Ibu baru. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini- "Apa… kau ini anaknya Igneel?"

"Yah, anggap saja itu benar." Apa sekarang dia marah padaku? Ucapannya barusan terdengar dingin.

"Kalau begitu nama lengkapmu Natsu Dragneel, benarkan? Itu berarti kau adalah _saudaraku_ yang baru." Oh ya, setelah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya, entah kenapa semua rasa takutku lenyap seketika.

"Jika kau berniat menjadikanku sebagai _kekasihmu_ yang baru juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa?!" tanyaku terkejut, ia tiba-tiba menyatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"Karena kau sangat cantik." Syukurlah dia kembali menatapku dan tersenyum padaku.

Kenapa Natsu mengatakan hal itu padaku? Padahal kita berdua belum lama menjadi satu keluarga. Dan Setahuku, yang namanya satu keluarga tidak ada yang boleh memiliki hubungan khusus. Entahlah, status kita berdua memang saudara. Tapi tetap saja Natsu bukanlah saudara kandungku.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Aku teringat soal Ibuku. "Bisakah kita putar arah? Aku ingin kembali ke Bandara."

"Tidak perlu."

"Hei, aku hanya khawatir kalau Ibuku sedang mencariku."

"Ibumu tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Tadi pagi Ibumu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu di Bandara."

"Apa? Menjemputku? Lalu kenapa kau tadi berpura-pura jadi seorang penjahat untuk menyandraku? Dan kau juga meletakan ujung pisau di punggungku."

"Gahahaha!" Ah, menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi dia mentertawakanku. "Pisau katamu? Aku tidak mengira kalau kau benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana ujung pisau dan mana ujung kunci mobil."

"Jadi kau memang berniat menipuku!" cercaku.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Dan... Aku harap kau segera melupakan kejadian di Bandara tadi."

Jujur saja, aku merasa malu atas kejadian hari ini. Kalau aku pikir-pikir memang benar. Aku merasa kalau benda yang dia tempelkan waktu tadi di Bandara, ujungnya sedikit tumpul. Tapi tetap saja, semua orang akan mengalami perasaan takut yang sama sepertiku jika sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Aku bahkan mengira kalau hari ini aku akan mati.

"Erza, ayo kita pulang,"

"Iya, kita pulang."

Hari ini… Yah, aku merasa kalau hari pertama menginjakku di kota Alvarez ini cukup menyenangkan buatku. Mulai dari kejadian ketika aku disandra oleh seorang pria yang sempat membuatku ketakutan, namun ternyata dia adalah Natsu Dragneel― Putra tunggal dari Ayahku yang baru.

Oh ya, sebentar lagi mobil ini akan memasuki gerbang yang dimana kita akan sampai di _Ibukota Alvarez._

"Natsu, kalau boleh tahu. Berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku? Yah, usiaku baru bertambah menjadi 19 tahun."

"Oh, ternyata usia kita sama."

"Ayolah Erza, itu belum bisa dikatakan bahwa kita satu usia jika kau tidak memberitahuku kapan tanggal lahirmu."

"Baiklah, aku terlahir pada tanggal _17 Juli 1998_."

"Oh, ternyata tanggal lahir kita sama."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau hanya meniru kata-kataku barusan."

"Memang. Ghahaha!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga tidak sabar untuk menunggu apa yang terjadi padaku di hari esok…

.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Seandainya penjahat seperti itu ada di dunia nyata. Maka siapa yang ingin culik? Tolong angkat tangan! Ahahaha... XD**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review**

 **agisumimura : Yup, sepertinya aku juga mulai beralih memfavoritkan Pair NatZa. Ahahaha! XD**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
 _-New Residence-_**

* * *

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore…

Harusnya tadi siang aku sudah sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Dragneel. Tapi tadi siang saudara baruku, Natsu Dragneel, mengajakku jalan-jalan dengan mobil _Honda Civic_ untuk mengelili Ibukota Alvarez. Ia juga telah memperkenalkan padaku untuk beberapa tempat yang bagus. Baiklah, aku mengakuinya hari ini Natsu membuatku cukup senang.

"Er, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Er? Kenapa kau memanggilku―?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang tidak lengkap?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku hanya belum terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu."

"Yah, baiklah. Itu berarti hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu _Er._ "

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa? Nat?"

"Jangan, itu terdengar aneh. Kau cukup memanggilku dengan _Natsu_ saja."

"Hei, itu terdengar tidak adil!"

"Ya sudah Er, terserah kau saja."

Natsu tiba-tiba memutar kemudinya, mobil pun berbelok ke arah kiri. _Jl. Aster_ , nama itu tertulis pada papan rambu berwarna hijau yang baru saja dilalui oleh mobil ini. Natsu pun menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Oh ya, pantas saja jalan ini dimanakan _Jl. Aster_ karena aku melihat setiap deretaran rumah masing-masih dihalaman depannya tertanam bunga Bunga Aster yang terawat dengan baik. Benar-benar sangat indah.

"Baiklah Er, kita sudah sampai." Natsu baru saja menghentikan mobil tepat di depan salah satu rumah.

Jadi ini rumah kediaman keluarga Dragneel? Ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dibanding rumahku yang ada di kota Magnolia. Aku segera membuka pintu dan menginjakkan kakiku kembali di atas jalan beraspal. Aku kembali mengalihkan indera penglihatanku mengamati setiap sudut rumah kediaman Dragneel yang terlindungi oleh pagar kayu berwarna putih.

"Er, ayo kita masuk."

"Oh. Iya, baiklah."

Dasar, mengagetkanku saja. Natsu tiba-tiba berdiri disamping kananku. Ia juga sedang memanggul Koper milikku di atas pundak kanannya. Apa tidak berat? Koper milikku beratnya hampir mencapai 35 kg. Setelah mengajakku, dia malah pergi meninggalkanku lebih dulu dan memasuki pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Natsu, tunggu aku!" Aku pun berlari hingga berhasil mengikuti punggungnya.

Kita berdua berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah. Aku kembali memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang menekan bell rumahnya. Sambil menunggu pintu terbuka, aku terus mengamati wajah Natsu. Jujur saja, wajah tampan yang dimiliknya itu sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan untuk terus menatapnya. KenapaTuhan harus mentakdirkan pria ini sebagai saudaraku? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ada pria lain diluar sana yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatnya.

 _Crek,_ akhirnya pintu rumah pun terbuka.

"Erza! Syukurlah, kau datang." Rupanya Ibuku. Ia langsug menangkapku dan memelukku sangat erat. "Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa dalam perjalananmu."

"Sebenarnya tadi aku sempat diculik oleh-" Aku mengalihkan padaku kembali, menatap Natsu.

"Di culik?! Apa maksudmu nak?!" Ibu tiba-tiba melepasku dan mencengkram erat kedua pundaku. "Apa kau tahu ciri-cirinya?! Biar Ibu laporkan kepada Polisi!"

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, sepertinya malam ini aku memang harus sudah siap untuk dimasukan ke dalam Penjara." Natsu baru saja menggerutu sambil melewatiku dan Ibu. Baguslah, itulah balasan dariku karena sudah membuatku takut karena perlakuannya terhadapku.

"Erza, kenapa dia?" tanya Ibuku heran.

"Entahlah," kataku acuh.

Saat aku ikut memasuki tempat tinggal baruku ini, aku melihat tata letak perabotannya hampir sama seperti rumahku yang ada di kota Magnolia. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, yang pasti rumah ini langsung membuatku merasa nyaman. Yah, kurang lebih seperti saat-saat aku pulang ke rumah lamaku.

" _Er, kemarilah!"_ Suara Natsu yang baru saja memanggilku, terdengar dari arah lantai dua.

"Iya, aku akan segera menyusul!" teriakku membalasnya.

"Ibu tidak mengira kalau kalian berdua cepat akrab." Kata Ibu.

"Benarkah?" Aku kembali menatap wajah Ibuku yang kali ini tersenyum bahagia. "Mungkin itu karena Natsu adalah pria yang baik." Kataku, tidak lupa aku pun membalas senyumannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Ibuku.

"Tidak!" Sangkalku. Astaga, pertanyaan Ibuku barusan cukup mengagetkanku. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai saudaraku sendiri."

Entahlah, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak yakin dengan ucapanku barusan. Yah, mungkin karena aku masih belum terbiasa dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba menjadi saudaraku.

"Baiklah, aku harap ucapanmu itu benar." Ibuku pun tiba-tiba melewatiku dan menghampiri pintu yang masih berada dalam kawasan ruang tamu ini.

Sepertinya itu adalah pintu untuk kamar Ibuku dan Ayah baruku, _Igneel_.

.

.

.

Apa benar kamar di lantai dua ini akan menjadi kamarku? Berantakan sekali. Disini aku juga memperhatikan Natsu sedang bersih-bersih dan memunguti sampah yang berceceran di lantai. Cara dia melakukan bersih-bersih benar-benar buruk. Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus ikut turun tangan untuk membantu membersikan semuanya hingga rapih.

"Natsu, kau istirahatlah dulu." Pintaku. Aku segera mengikat rambutku, lalu melipat kemeja dibagian kedua lenganku. "Biar aku saja yang membereskan semuanya."

"Tidak Er, biar aku saja." tolaknya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamar ini akan menjadi kamarku?" tanyaku heran.

"Siapa bilang ini kamarmu? Ini kamarku." ketusnya.

"Apa?!" Lagi-lagi dia membuatku merasa malu. "Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

Natsu tiba-tiba mendekatiku. "Tentu saja kau akan tidur bersamaku di kamarku ini." Ucapnya.

"Natsu, aku serius!" bentakku.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Jika kuperhatikan wajah Natsu, sepertinya dia memang serius dengan ucapannya barusan. "Kau tadi bilang ingin membantuku, bukan? Ya sudah, bantu aku kalau begitu." Natsu pun menyingkir dariku, dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Natsu, pembicaraan kita belum selesai." aku mencoba mendekatinya, mengikuti punggung Natsu yang masih bergerak kesana-kemari. "Natsu, kau tahun sendiri bukan? Kau itu seorang pria dan aku adalah seorang wanita."

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, Er. Aku tidak bodoh."

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" Natsu langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatapku. Hei, wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku. "Jika kau memintaku agar _kita berdua bertukar Gender_ jelas aku tidak sudi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau satu kamar denganmu." Jelasku.

"Jadi kau ingin tidur bersama Ayahku dan Ibumu tidur bersamaku di kamar ini? Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan Ibumu." Natsu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar ini. _"Ibuuu!"_

Apa?! Jangan bilang kalau dia benar-benar akan melakukannya, mengadukan hal yang tidak pernah aku ucapkan kepada Ibu. Tidak akan aku biarkan! Aku bergegas mengejar Natsu. Mudah-mudahan dia belum menuruni tangga rumah ini. Setelah keluar dari dari kamar Natsu, aku langsung memperhatikan sekitarku, tapi aku tidak menemukan dimana Natsu berada. Aku mencoba mengintip ke arah lantai bawah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya.

 _Cepat sekali dia,_ fikirku.

"Ghihihi," Suara itu? Aku berpaling ke belakang dan ternyata Natsu sedang mentertawakanku? Rupanya dari tadi dia sedang bersembunyi disudut pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Apa kau mengira kalau aku ini tukang mengadu?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang senang sekali mempermainkanku." Aku bergegas mendekatinya. "Aku ingin tahu. Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Kalau iya lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku kembali. Di hadapannya, aku melipat kedua tanganku.

Aku tadinya ingin marah, tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu hilang seketika hanya karena memperhatikan wajahnya yang begitu bahagia setelah mempermainkanku. Aku bahkan membiarkan Natsu meraih kedua tanganku lalu menggenggamnya cukup erat. Eh?! Aku cukup terkejut ketika Natsu tiba-tiba memberi kecupan singkat terhadap keningku.

"Er, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Natsu kembali memasuki kamarnya dan bergegas merapihkan ini dan itu.

Aku yang tadinya berniat membantu malah diam saja memperhatikannya dari luar kamar. Kalau boleh jujur, kali ini perasaanku diliputi dengan rasa penasaran. Apakah Natsu benar-benar menganggapku sebagai saudara? Begitu juga denganku. Padahal kita berdua baru kenal tadi siang, tapi aku malah mengharapkan yang lebih.

"Er, bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin membantuku?"

"Ah! Iya, aku akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Baiklah, sekarang kamar ini sudah rapih.

Sekarang kita berdua berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Natsu sedang rebahan sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya, mungkin dia sedikit lelah setelah merapihkan kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan aku sendiri sedang mengeluarkan semua isi Koperku. Termasuk mengeluarkan semua pakaianku dan melipatnya satu-persatu. Pakaian yang sudah aku lipat, aku susun rapih di samping kananku.

"Sini, biar aku bantu." Natsu tiba-tiba membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk secara berhadapan denganku. Tunggu! Dia malah-

"Hei! Jangan sentuh pakaian dalamku!" cegahku saat Natsu tiba-tiba memungut _Bra_ berwarna hitam milikku.

"Ukuranmu besar juga." Menyebalkan! Dia malah sengaja merentangkannya dihadapanku.

"Aku bilang berikan, eh!" Akhirnya aku berhasil merebut _Bra_ milikku dari tangannya, meskipun kenyataannya tadi dia tidak berniat menghindariku.

"Er, ayo kita bagi tugas!" Entah apalagi yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat. "Kau merapihkan semua baju-bajumu dan aku merapihkan semua pakaian dalam-mu. Setuju?"

"Tidak mau―!"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menolak semua kebaikanku." Sungguh, ini sangat memalukan! Lihatlah, Natsu benar-benar mengeluarkan semua pakaian dalam milikku dari dalam Koperku ini.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja!" desisku.

Sungguh, aku merasa kesal sekali! Tadi siang dia sudah menculikku di Bandara. Dan sekarang aku harus melihat dia menyentuh semua pakaian dalam milikku. Kurang ngajar! Kali ini dia malah mencium aromanya dalam-dalam terhadap salah satu celana dalam milikku.

"Oh ya Er, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Benarkah?" Ada apa dengan Natsu? Sekarang dia menatapku mataku dalam-dalam. "Apa kau sebelumnya pernah berpacaran?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu padaku?"tanyaku heran. Seingatku memang tidak.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal menurutku kau sangat cantik." Oh tidak, ucapan Natsu barusan membuatku aku sangat malu. Karena baru kali ini ada orang lain yang berkata seperti itu padaku selain Ibuku sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin tahu. Dulu waktu masih duduk dibangku sekolah aku pernah dijuluki sebagai _Ice Queen_." Jelasku.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Hei, kau mengerti tidak sih apa yang aku bicarakan?"

"Baiklah Er, kalau begitu jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan julukan sebagai _Ice Queen._ " Pintanya.

"Mungkin, karena wajahku. Mereka bilang kalau wajahku selalu terlihat serius." Jelasku lagi. "Apalagi para pria. Jangankan mendekatiku, mereka selalu canggung, dan pada saat itu mereka tiba-tiba langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku. Mungkin mereka takut padaku."

"Hmph!" Padahal jika dia ingin tertawa ya tertawa saja. Tidak perlu menahannya seperti itu. "Er, kau tahu? Menurutku mereka benar-benar bodoh. Hahaha!" Pada akhirnya dia melepas tawanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu? Apa menurutmu aku ini terlihat menakutkan?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Natsu akan memberikan penilaian yang sama terhadapku.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kau sangat cantik." Pujinya. Ah, menurutku Natsu hanya sedang menggodaku saja. Aku juga melihat arah pandangannya yang secara perlahan turun ke bawah. "Dan kau juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat _Sexy._ Oh ya, bentuk _Payudara_ -mu juga sangat bagus." Menyebalkan! Rupanya dari tadi dia sedang menilai ukuran milikku.

"Sungguh, kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku.

"Takut?" Hei, wajah kita berdua terlalu dekat. Apa Natsu berniat mencium bibirku? Oh, tidak! Jika itu terjadi, maka itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau nanti menghilang dari kehidupanku, Er."

Perlahan kedua mataku pun tertutup. Perasaanku jadi terbuai begitu saja setelah mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Benar, aku sedang mengharapkan ciuman pertamaku darinya. Aku menunggu, tapi aku masih belum merasakan ciuman pertamaku. Yang sedang kurasakan hanyalah wangi hawa nafas Natsu yang terus merasuki indera penciumanku. Lama-lama hawa nafasnya pun menghilang. Kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah dia ingin menciumku? Mataku sudah sudah mulai pegal karena terpejam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" _Natsuuu… Erzaaa… Waktunya makan malam…"_ Ah! Itu Panggilan Ibuku dari lantai bawah.

Kedua mataku pun terbuka seketika. Sialan! Natsu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku berpaling menatap ke arah pintu kamar ini dan ternyata sudah dalam keadaan terbuka. Natsu sialan! Lagi-lagi dia mengelabuiku. Awas saja kalau bertemu! Aku akan menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok. Lihat saja nanti.

" _Erzaaa…"_ teriak Ibu memanggilku lagi.

"Iya, aku segera kesana!" teriakku membalasnya.

Aku segera menyingkir dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Natsu. Setelah menemui tangga, aku berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Ah! Itu Natsu. Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pintu masuk. Baiklah, akan kubalas perbuatannya tadi.

"Eh! Kyaaa!" Oh, tidak! Di anak tangga terakhir kakiku tiba-tiba terpeleset.

"Er, awas!" Syukurlah, Natsu berhasil menangkapku. Oh ya, posisi ini― kita berdua sedang dalam keadaan berpelukan. Namun hanya berlangsung sebentar. Natsu segera melepaskanku, lalu mencengkram kedua pundakku. "Apa kau cari mati, huh?!" desisnya.

"Tidak, aku sedang mencarimu." Kataku.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa?" Menyebalkan! Dia malah bersikap sok polos dihadapanku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di kamar, huh?!" lirihku kesal. Aku juga menggunakan tangan kananku untuk menarik kerah kemeja miliknya.

"Er, aku harus memasukan mobil Ayahku ke dalam Garasi. Jika tidak, Ayah bisa marah padaku."

"Dengar, harusnya kau tadi meminta izin padaku! Tapi tadi kau malah pergi dariku diam-diam."

"Benarkah? Aku kira tadi kau tertidur. Makanya aku pergi diam-diam karena aku takut nanti kau terbangun lalu menyalahkanku."

"Mana ada orang yang tidur sambil duduk?!"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang itu kau! Ghahaha," Setelah mentertawakanku, Natsu mencoba kabur dariku. Tapi saya dia tidak berhasil, karena kedua tanganku baru saja menangkap dan menjambak rambutnya. "Er, hentikan! Sakit tahu! Erza- Hei! Rambutku bisa botak karena rontok, eh!" rintihnya.

"Aku pulang-" suara itu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk. "Kalian berdua sedang apa?"

Kita berdua menatap ke arah itu secara serempak. Rupanya Igneel, Ayahku yang baru, baru saja pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia terheran melihat aku yang masih menjambak rambut Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu- Gawat! Baiklah, anggap saja ini kecelakaan. Sebelumnya dia sedang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku, tapi aku tidak sadar kalau dari tadi tangan kanannya ini sedang mencengkram―

 _Payudara-_ ku…

.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

.

 **Sial! Niat awalku membuat Fic dengan Rate : T , tapi pikiranku yang selalu tercemar oleh "M" ini terus mengganggu konsentrasiku! Akh! Menyebalkan!**

 **Ok, Lupakan.**

 ** _Thanks for Reading..._ XD**

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **agisumimura : Masalah pindah ke -M-, masih aku pikirkan. Terima Kasih sudah melakukan Review kembali.  
**

 **Drake : Yo juga**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
 _-The Plannig for Tomorrow-_**

* * *

.

.

Rumah kediaman keluarga Dragneel sekarang telah resmi beranggotakan empat orang. Kita semua sedang berkumpul di satu ruang keluarga. Apalagi kalau bukan acara makan malam bersama? Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Natsu. Begitu juga dengan Ibuku yang dari dulu biasanya duduk bersamaku, sekarang harus duduk secara bersebrangan denganku karena memang kewajibannya untuk mendampingi sang suami yang sekaligus telah menjadi Ayahku yang baru, _Igneen Dragneel._

"Ayah, aku ingin menagih janjimu padaku." Ucap Natsu. Ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya lebih dulu, sedangkan kita bertiga masih menyisakan setengah porsi. "Kau pernah bilang padaku. Jika nanti aku kuliah, kau akan memberikan Mobil-mu padaku."

"Memang benar, tapi bukankah dulu kau mengatakan padaku kalau kau sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kuliah?" tanya Igneel heran.

"Memang tidak boleh kalau aku tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" tanya Natsu. Kalau aku perhatikan, Natsu benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan merubah pikiranku untuk tidak menepati janji." Ucap Igneel yang tiba-tiba bersikap acuh.

"Ayah, aku serius!" Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menggebrak meja seperti itu di depan Ayahnya. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Entah kenapa ucapan Igneel barusan membuatku seperti mengalami _De Javu._ Oh ya, benar juga. Natsu pernah mengatakan hal sama tadi sore ketika bertengkar denganku gara-gara masalah kamar. "Cepat berikan alasanmu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kuliah? Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan kalau kau kuliah nanti hanya karena gengsi. Seperti ingin pamer dan mendapatkan pujian banyak orang bahwa kau telah menjadi seorang Mahasiswa."

"Hei, sayang. Kau tidak perlu bersikap keras seperti itu pada anakmu." Bujuk Ibuku. Ia juga sedang berusaha menenangkan pikiran Igneel. "Maksudku, setiap anak pasti memiliki cita-cita. Begitu juga dengan Natsu."

"Irene, aku beritahu kau. Anak bodoh ini sangat labil." Ketus Igneel. "Dulu waktu masih duduk dibangku TK, dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Dokter. Lalu saat duduk dibangku SD sampai SMP, dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang Pilot. Dan yang terakhir belum lama setelah lulus SMA, dia malah berniat untuk medaftarkan dirinya untuk menjadi salah satu dari pasukan Tentara Militer. Jadi mana yang benar?"

"Igne- Eh! Maksudku, Ayah." Ya, ampun. Anak macam apa aku ini? Hampir saja aku menyebut namanya. Baiklah, aku akan mengitarakan pendapatku. Siapa tahu masalahnya bisa segera selesai. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau-" Aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Jika aku nanti salah bicara, nanti permasalahannya akan semakin rumit.

"Jika kau tidak bisa bicara lebih baik kau diam saja, Er!"Natsu baru saja berbisik padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Apa itu salah?"bisikku membalasnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Igneel.

"Tidak ada," jawab Natsu acuh. "Tadi kita hanya sedang berunding _kapan kita berdua bisa menikah_ seperti yang kalian berdua lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

"Hei! Itu tidak benar," Desisku panik.

Lagi-lagi Natsu mengatakan hal yang tida-tidak! Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali, mengamati respon Ibuku dan Igneel. Syukurlah, sepertinya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menganggap ucapan Natsu barusan. Mereka berdua bahkan lebih mementikan untuk kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang masih belum selesai. Harusnya tadi aku juga tidak perlu menganggapnya serius.

"Baiklah Erza, kau boleh melanjutkan pembicaraanmu tadi." Pinta Igneel padaku.

"Iya, mungkin ini hanya pendapatku. Setelah menyimak pembicaraan tadi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Natsu memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Pertama Ayah tadi mengatakan kalau dia ingin jadi seorang Dokter, lalu beralih ingin jadi seorang Pilot, dan yang terakhir dia menjadi seorang Tentara Militer. Bukankah itu bagus?" paparku.

"Erza, kau ini bicara apa? Ibu sama sekali tidak mengerti." Benar juga apa dikatakan Ibuku. Aku sendiri bahkan sama sekali tidak apa yang aku bicarakan barusan.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mengerti," Natsu baru saja menopang dagunya. "Tadi aku pikir. Jika nanti Erza dan aku kuliah di Kampus yang sama dan mengambil jurusan yang sama, mungkin suatu saat nanti kita berdua akan meraih ke-sukses-an yang sama." Jelasnya.

"Hei, kapan aku- Aw!" rintihku. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, ' _kapan aku mengatakan ingin kuliah satu kampus denganmu?'_ Tapi Natsu tiba-tiba saja menendang betisku.

"Sayang, menurutku apa yang dikatakan Natsu ada benarnya juga." Ibuku mencoba kembali membujuk Igneel. "Jika anak kita ingin kuliah di kampus yang sama dan mengambil jurusan yang sama, bukankah itu malah bagus? Yah, maksudku. Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan nanti pasti mereka akan melakukannya bersama-sama. Aku setuju dengan hal itu."

Mendengar bujukan Ibuku yang terakhir barusan, membuat suasana makan malam terasa hening dalam waktu beberapa menit. Aku, Ibuku, dan Natsu. Kita bertiga dari tadi hanya menunggu sampai akhirnya Igneel pun selesai dengan makan malamnya. Ia telah meletakan pisau dan garpuh di atas piring miliknya, lalu mengambil selembar tisu untuk membersikan sedikit sisa-sisa makanan yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

"Natsu, sekarang aku ingin tanya." Igneel tiba-tiba saja menatap Natsu dengan tatapan yang intens. "Berapa tahun kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengenal Ayah sejak lahir." Natsu juga menunjukkan tatapan yang sama kepada Igneel. "Dan sampai sekarang Ayah masih sama. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan."

"Harusnya kau juga tahu. Jika aku masih tidak menagih apa yang sudah aku pinjamkan padamu, itu berarti aku sudah tidak menginginkannya dan kau bebas memiliki semua pemberianku." Jelas Igneel. Entahlah, aku sama sekali apa maksudnya.

"Jadi aku boleh-!" Dan entah yang membuat Natsu tiba-tiba terlihat senang hingga membuatnya menjadi bersemangat.

"Bukankah kunci mobilku masih ada padamu?" ujar Igneel yang tiba-tiba bersikap acuh.

"Sayang, itu berarti kau-" ucap Ibuku.

"Irene, lebih baik kita tunda dulu masalah membeli rumah baru." Potong Igneel. "Aku memiliki rencana untuk membeli mobil baru agar nanti kita berdua bisa berkencan. Bagaimana?" Rayunya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ibuku. Pantas saja Ibu menyukainya, karena Igneel adalah pria tua yang cukup romantis.

"Yeah! Asyiiik! Terima kasih Ayah!" Natsu tiba-tiba melompat ke atas ke atas meja, lalu-

"N-Natsu! S-Sesak! Lepaskan! Uhuk-Uhuk! Kau bisa membunuhku!" Parah! Wajar saja Igneel meronta-ronta. Itu karena Natsu tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan memeluk- Tidak, menurut Igneel tercekik.

Baiklah, aku juga merasa ikut senang.

.

.

.

Di kamar lantai dua.

Natsu dari tadi hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil terus mengamati kunci mobil yang menggantu di jari tangan kanannya. Aku tahu perasaan yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja menerima mobil yang benar-benar telah dihibahkan oleh Igneel kepadanya.

Sedangkan aku. Yah, bisa kalian lihat. Aku sedang menggantungkan semua pakaian-pakaianku, termasuk pakaian dalamku. Menyebalkan, aku harus menyatukan semua pakaianku dengan pakaian miliknya. Karena disini hanya ada satu lemari pakaian.

"Oh ya Natsu, apa kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanyaku.

"Memutuskan untuk apa?" Natsu malah membalikan pertanyaanku. Apa dia sudah lupa? Dialah yang telah membawaku terjerumus agar kita berdua nanti kuliah di satu kampus yang sama.

"Maksudku, kita akan kuliah di kampus mana?" tanyaku lagi setelah mengambil piyama tidurku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan-

 _BUG!_ Sialan! Apa maksudnya itu? Natsu tiba-tiba melempar sebuah bantal ke punggungku.

"Ghahahahaha!" Saat berpaling, aku melihat Natsu yang telah duduk bersila sambil mentertawakanku.

"Natsu. Sungguh, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" desisku.

"Er. Ayolah, apa kau tidak merasa stress dengan sikapmu yang selalu serius seperti itu?" bujuknya.

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa membuatku tertawa, bukan?" tegasku.

Pada saat itu, Natsu bergegas menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu menyeret kakinya perlahan mendekatiku. Perasaanku kembali gugup begitu Natsu tiba-tiba memiringkan senyumannya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Setelah berdiri di depanku, dia tiba-tiba meraih daguku. Oh, tidak! Lagi-lagi bibir kita terlalu dekat.

"Mungkin kau benar, aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa." Lagi-lagi hawa nafasnya merasuki indera penciumanku. "Tapi aku bisa membuatmu bergairah."

"N-Natsu! T-Tunggu! Hmph!" Oh, tidak! Aku lengah. Aku kira Natsu akan melakukan tipuan yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan terhadapku sebelumnya.

Baiklah, malam ini adalah malam dimana Natsu telah berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Perlahan-lahan kedua mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya saat lidahnya yang hangat itu bergerak menggoda lidahku. Jadi begini rasanya berciuman? Entahlah, rasanya cukup aneh. Aku hanya merasakan seperti ada beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan di dalam perutku.

"Er, kau benar-benar payah." Protesnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya terhadapku.

"Apanya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membalas ciumanku." Protesnya lagi.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya lagi. Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan diriku yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal cara berciuman.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu kau bahas." Natsu tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Aku juga sedang merasakan kalau dia sedang membelai rambut panjangku dengan sangat lembut. "Akh! Sial! Er, kau tahu? Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

"Natsu, aku-" ucapku.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau ucapanku barusan terdengar sangat egois." Potongnya. Natsu pun melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lalu dihadapanku dia menunjukkan senyumannya yang lemah. "Dan kau juga ingin mengatakan kalau hubungan kita berdua tidak lebih dari sekedar _bersaudara_ , benarkan?"

"Natsu, dengar! Aku tidak-" ucapku lagi, tapi-

"Oh ya, tadi kau bertanya padaku, ' _kita akan kuliah di Kampus mana?',_ Benarkan?" Natsu memotong ucapanku lagi, lalu dia memungut bantal yang tergeletak di permukaan lantai. Itu adalah bantal yang sempat dia lemparkan ke arah punggungku. "Baiklah, besok aku akan membawamu ke Kampus pilihanku." Natsu pun menyingkir dari hadapanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat memperhatikan Natsu sedang membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Tentu saja aku ingin pergi tidur." Jawabnya.

"Bukankah ini kamarmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau bilang kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku. Ya sudah, aku mengalah. Lagi pula aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa tidur dimana pun yang aku mau." Acuhnya, lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kamar.

Padahal aku masih ingin membahas masalah status persaudaraan kita berdua. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini aku juga masih bingung dengan status itu. Saudara? Hm. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau Natsu itu memiliki tingkah laku yang terkadang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Er. Maaf, aku lupa sesuatu." Dasar! Membuatku kaget saja. Natsu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar ini lagi.

"Hei! Harusnya kau mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk." Desisku.

Natsu mendekat ke arahku dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Menyebalkan! Dia mengabaikanku begitu saja sambil menggeledah isi lemari pakaian miliknya yang telah tercampur dengan semua pakaian milikku. Apa yang sedang dia cari? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Natsu hanya mengaut-ngaut semua pakaian yang sebelumnya telah aku tumpuk dengan sangat rapih.

"Er. Aku pinjam yang ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukan padaku untuk salah satu celana dalam-

"Hei, itu punyaku!" bentakku.

"Punyamu adalah punyaku juga," acuhnya.

 _Oh, God!_ Dia benar-benar pergi membawa celana dalamku.

.

.

.

Tibalah hari esok…

Aku pun terbangun sambil meregangkan otot-ototku. Oh, nyaman sekali rasanya. Setelah membuka indera penglihatanku kembali, aku meratapi semua yang ada di kamar ini hingga akhirnya aku menatap ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup oleh selembar tirai berwarna abu-abu tua. Kenyataannya ini memang bukan kamarku.

Sama seperti kebiasaanku sebelumnya. Pertama aku menghampiri tirai itu dan mengenyampingkannya. Membiarkan sinar matahari di pagi masuk membiasi seluruh wajahku. Hangat, aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali. Lalu yang kedua, kubuka pintu jendelanya hingga udara di pagi hari masuk ke dalam ruang kamar ini. Begitulah caranya jika kalian ingin menjalani hidup sehat sepertiku.

" _Oh ya, cermin."_ Pikirku.

Cermin yang aku maksud terpang-pang di permukaan pintu lemari. Ini adalah kamar Natsu. Di kamar ini tidak ada meja rias. Tentu saja dia tidak memiliknya karena Natsu adalah seorang pria. Aneh rasanya jika seandainya dia memilikinya. Yah, mungkin aku harus melakukan kesepakatan dengan Natsu dan meminta Ibuku supaya membelikan meja rias untukku di kamar ini.

"Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…" dengungku bernyanyi sambil menatap sosok diriku yang terpantul di permukaan cermin. Seperti biasa, setelah bangun tidur aku selalu selalu mengikat rambutku.

Oh ya, Natsu pernah mengatakannya, _"Kau sangat cantik."_ Kata-kata itu rasanya masih membekas di dalam ingatanku.

 _ **A/N : "Erza, kamu cantik. Tapi aku belum mencintaimu. Gak tahu kalau entar sore. Tunggu aja…" Eaaa! Authornya korban film -Dilan 1990-. Ahahaha… XD**_

Gara-gara ingatan itu, aku tiba-tiba ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya semalam dia tidur ruang ruang tamu. Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya. Jika dia masih tidur ya aku akan segera membangunkannya.

"Natsuuu!" teriakku dari dalam kamar. Aku berlari dan membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari kamar dan- "Aw! Sakit," Jempol kaki kananku baru saja menyandung sesuatu.

"Er, sakit tahu! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat," tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Natsu yang sedang merintih.

"Natsu, kau-!" kataku terkejut. Aku menemukan Natsu yang rupanya dari semalam dia tidur di bawah lantai depan pintu kamarnya ini. Hei, itu celana dalamku! Aku tidak menyangka kalau celana dalamku malah dia jadikan sebagai topi. Aku segera berlutut disamping tubuh Natsu yang masih terbaring dan dia mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Kenapa kau malah tidur disini, eh?" tanyaku.

"Akh! Ayolah, jangan menggangguku!" keluhnya. Da juga menyadari celana dalamku yang melekat di kepalanya, lalu celana dalam itu dia lempar ke sembarang arah. Ah, menyebalkan. Celana dalamku terlempar ke arah sekitar ruang tamu di lantai bawah. "Aku masih ingin tidur."

"Hei, nanti kau masuk angin." Nasehatku, tapi yang aku dengar hanya suara dengkurannya. Baiklah, terpaksa aku harus mengguncang tubuhnya seperti ini. "Natsu, aku bilang bangun! Ingat? Semalam kau berjanji untuk mengantarku ke Kampus pilihanmu."

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah, aku ingat kok." Natsu pun membangkitkan tubuhnya, lalu duduk sambil menunjukkan tatapannya yang masih terlihat sayu. Astaga, dia tiba-tiba melebarkan senyuman yang membuat kedua belah pipinya melesung. Bagiku itu terlihat sangat manis. "Ada apa denganmu, Er? Dari tadi kau begitu serius menatapku."

"Itu karena kau terlihat sangat manis," kataku sepelan mungkin.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," Eh?! Apa Natsu mendengarnya? Jika iya, aku benar-benar sangat malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo cepat bangun," pintaku.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menarik tangan kanan Natsu hingga kita berdua pun bangkit dan berdiri. Saat mencoba mendahuluinya untuk menuruni tangga, Natsu malah menbalikan cengkraman tangan kananku, lalu menarikku- Oh, God! Dia tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangku dan wajah kita berdua kembali berdekatan.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu," ucapnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku yang sedikit mendesah. Itu karena aku merasakan kalau jantungku kembali berdebar lebih cepat.

"Kau lupa memberiku ucapan _Selamat Pagi,_ " ucapnya lagi.

"Oh. Selamat pagi," desahku.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan intens dan jujur saja itu membuatku cukup tergoda.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" lirihku.

"Tentu saja, kau juga harus menciumku." Oh, tidak! Lagi-lagi dia mendekati bibirku.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" kataku panik. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, melirik ke sekitar tangga menuju lantai bawah. "Aku takut Ayah dan Ibu melihat kita, eh!"

"Ayolah, itu tidak akan terjadi," ucap Natsu yang membuat perhatianku kembali menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan satu malam penuh di dalam kamar dan terus mendesah. Itu berarti hari ini mereka akan terlambat bangun." Mendesah dalam satu malam? Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Natsu barusan.

"Natsu, aku-" kataku ragu. Aku masih takut kalau nantinya Ibuku dan Igneel memergoki kita berdua. "Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja. Ok?"

"Tidak mau!" Tolaknya. Astaga, Natsu benar-benar keras kepala.

Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat? Menolaknya juga percuma saja, karena-

 _Natsu sudah terlanjur_ _mencium bibirku…_

.

* * *

 **-To be Continue-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Akhirnya, hubungan terlarang pun terjadi. Ahahahaha... XD**

 _ **Thanks for Reading...**_

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **agisumimura  
** Yup, sangat jarang Pair seperti ini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, :D  
Ok, Aku sudah melanjutkannya.

Terima Kasih sudah melakukan Review lagi

 **Ari d Dragneel 007**  
Yup, sama-sama. Dan terima kasih sudah melakukan Review :*

 **Guest**  
Yo, aku kembali. Mungkin karena aku sedang libur panjang karena Resign Kerja. Ahahaha... XD  
Masalah yang dulu...Emmm... Mungkin aku sudah melupakannya. :)

Dakara, shinpai shinai de onegai

 **Guest**  
Yup, mungkin pair _Kapolda Metro Jaya_ juga. Ahahaha, XD

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
 _-Campus-_  
**

* * *

.

.

 _St_ _. Vermilion's University, 06-Mei-2018_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan memulai hidupku untuk menjadi salah seorang Mahasiswa di Kampus— _St. Vermilion University._ Aku baru saja keluar dari Ruang Administrasi setelah tadi menyelesaikan tugasku untuk mengisi nama lengkapku beserta seluruh data-data pribadiku pada lembaran formulir.

Dan sekarang aku sedang berdiri di sekitar koridor Kampus. Bersama mereka para calon Mahasiswa baru lainnya yang sedang berlalu-lalang melewatiku. Ah! Itu dia. Aku menemukan Natsu sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu pilar. Yah, bisa kalian lihat. Natsu sedang menungguku.

"Natsu!" panggilku sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Oh. Er," Natsu pun menyadari keberadaanku. "Tidak kusangka, kau akan menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."

"Kau pikir mengisi formulir pendaftaran itu butuh waktu yang lama?" protesku.

Natsu malah terkekeh."Baiklah, lupakan. Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya, tapi dia malah mendahuluiku.

Aku segera mengejarnya dan kita berdua pun kembali melangkah secara beriringan. Aku langsung menggandeng tangan kanannya yang terasa kokoh. Apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang cukup menyita perhatian sebagai dari mereka yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitar koridor. Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli dengan pria yang berada di dekatku, _Natsu Dragneel._

"Er, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku kembali. Itu karena pertanyaan yang dia ajukan sangat tidak jelas.

"Ya, maksudku kampus ini menurutmu bagaimana?" Oh, rupanya Natsu sedang meminta pendapatku.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihat kampus ini secara keseluruhan." kataku. Bagaimana aku bisa menilai kampus ini bagus atau tidaknya? Sedangkan kita berdua masih berada dalam kawasan koridor gedung utama.

"Oh, benar juga. Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu berkeliling sebentar supaya kau tahu bahwa kampus ini sangat bagus." Eh! Tumben dia mengerti. Biasanya dia hampir tidak pekak dengan maksud ucapanku.

Natsu segera menuntun tanganku, lalu berlari membawaku terus lurus ke depan sampai akhirnya kita berdua berhasil keluar dari lawang koridor belakang gedung kampus. Rupanya Natsu membawaku ke area taman Kampus. Wah! Indah sekali. Taman ini sengaja di desain dengan hamparan rumput yang melingkar luas dan setiap sisi-sisinya dihiasi oleh beragam bunga-bunga hias. Ada juga pot air mancur berukuran besar yang letaknya berada di tengah taman dan di sekelilingnya ada empat buah bangku taman.

Untuk masalah luas dari taman ini- Yah, menurut perkiraan matematika mungkin sekitar 500Km/persegi atau bahkan lebih.

"Jadi bagaimana Er? Apa sekarang kau bisa menilainya?" tanya Natsu yang tentu saja meminta pendapatku lagi.

"Iya, Kampus ini sangat bagus." kataku.

Saat masih memperhatikan setiap sudut area taman kampus ini, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada dua orang pasangan - seorang wanita berambut pirang bersama seorang pria berambut coklat dan berkacamata. Mereka berdua baru saja menempat salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Aku memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka berdua perbincangan, tapi mereka berdua terlihat begitu mesra.

Waow! Aku tidak mengira kalau berdua akan melakukan ciuman mesra seperti itu di depan umum. Jujur saja, aku masih merasa malu meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi karena aku juga pernah satu kali melihat Ibuku dan Igneel melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lihat sekarang. _Oh God!_ aku hampir lupa kalau Natsu dan aku juga pernah melakukannya sebanyak dua kali.

"Natsu, ayo kita pergi-" Saat berpaling menatap Natsu, aku langsung terheran karena melihat wajah datarnya yang dari tadi terus terpaku menatap ke arah dua orang pasangan yang ada disana. "Natsu, kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat. Natsu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap wajahku secara mendalam. "Er, kita juga tidak boleh kalah!"

"Apanya yang tidak boleh kalah?" tanyaku yang tentu saja tidak mengerti, karena sifatnya tidak jelas itu tiba-tiba kambuh.

"Akh! Er, kau benar-benar wanita yang sangat bodoh ya? Tentu saja kita berdua juga harus berciuman seperti mereka," keluhnya dan dia juga malah mengejekku. Eh! barusan dia juga mengatakan tentang masalah _berciuman._

"Natsu, apa yang kau-!" kataku yang tentu saja panik karena Natsu tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku sendiri sedang berusaha menyingkirkannya, tapi kedua tangannya yang kokoh ini tidak mau lepas dan terus melingkar erat di sekitar pinggangku. "Natsu, aku bilang lepas, eh!" lirihku.

"Er, kau harus belajar banyak dariku." Menyebalkan, Natsu malah menyergap dan memaksa kedua tanganku untuk memeluk tengkuk lehernya, lalu dia kembali memeluk pinggangku dan lagi-lagi jarak wajah kita berdua terlalu dekat. Kalau sudah berdekatan seperti ini, entah kenapa aku malah jadi tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. "Apa kau tidak merasa iri dengan mereka?" hasutnya.

Mau atau tidak ya? Dalam pikiranku seperti ada sebuah Diagram yang menyatakan suatu perbandingan antara 70% _ingin berciuman_ dan 30% _tidak ingin berciuman._ Jadi mana yang harus aku pilih? Jika aku memilih yang 30%, aku takut kalau Natsu berubah padaku atau yang lebih parahnya lagi dia membenciku. Yah sudahlah, lebih baik aku memilih yang 70%. Baiklah, aku harus memejamkan mataku seperti ini dan menunggu karena Natsu mungkin sebentar lagi akan mencium bibirku.

 _Ya, sebentar lagi..._

 _"Natsuuu!"_ Ah, mengganggu saja. Tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara wanita lain yang memanggil Natsu dari jauh.

Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, karena aku sendiri masih berstatus orang baru di kota Alvarez ini. Aku membuka mataku, lalu berpaling ke arah sekitar taman. Dari mana asalnya suara wanita yang memanggil Natsu barusan? Dan aku juga merasakan kalau Natsu sedang melepaskanku. Oh, rupanya wanita berambut pirang itu. Dia sedang berlari menuju ke tempat dimana Natsu dan aku masih berdiri dekat lawang masuk Koridor. Oh ya, kemana pria yang memakai kacamata tadi? Aku tidak melihatnya.

"Oh, Lucy." sapa Natsu setelah wanita berambut pirang itu berdiri dihadapan Natsu yang masih bersanding denganku.

"Lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya kepada Natsu. Oh ya, tadi Natsu memanggil wanita ini dengan nama Lucy. Itu berarti mereka berdua memang saling kenal. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat Lucy." Natsu sekarang jadi terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kau memang tidak pernah berubah Natsu. Kau selalu terlihat bersemangat. Hahaha." Kalau aku perhatikan, wanita bernama Lucy ini cantik juga. Apalagi sadang tertawa ceria seperti ini. Sedangkan aku sendiri mungkin saat ini masih bertahan dalam wajahku yang selalu terlihat serius.

Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengambil cermin yang ada dalam tasku untuk memastikan bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang.

"Mmm?" Oh, gawat! Sekarang Lucy menatapku. Aku harap dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan wajahku yang entah bagaimana. "Kau- Apa kau orang baru di Kampus ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku." Kenapa aku harus gugup? Lucy ini teman lamanya Natsu. Itu berarti dia juga harus berteman denganku. Baiklah, tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Erza-"

"Erza Scarlet," Natsu tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku. Benar-benar tidak sopan! Dan kenapa dia malah menyebutkan nama lengkapku yang lama? Dasar bodoh, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Dragneel.

"Erza Scarlet ya? Baiklah, namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Lucy. Ia juga mengulurkan jabat tangan padaku dan aku pun dengan senang hati menjabat tangannya. "Oh ya, apa aku boleh memangilmu Erza? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Lucy,"

"Iya, tentu saja. Lucy," kataku, aku tidak tahu apakah cara tersenyumku iini sudah benar atau tidak.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk memanggil diriku sendiri. Natsu..." Apa itu? Natsu baru saja melakukan sebuah lelucon.

Yah, paling tidak lelucon yang dia ucapkan barusan sukses membuat aku dan Lucy tertawa bersama...

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 02.00 PM...

Waktunya untuk makan siang. Natsu dan aku masih berada di lingkungan Kampus, namun kita berdua kali ini sedang berada di dalam sebuah kantin. Kita telah menempati salah satu meja yang sebenarnya cukup muat untuk empat orang. Bisa kalian lihat kalau kantin ini masih terasa cukup sepi.

Aku telah memesan satu piring _Sandwich_ panggang. Yummy! Aku telah menggigit ujung rotinya, aku merasakan ada Mayones yang memeleh di lidahku, rasanya E-N-A-K sekali.

Berbeda denganku, Natsu telah memesan satu piring _Spaghetti_ dengan ukuran porsi biasa. Maksudku porsinya tidak bisa dikatakan banyak dan juga tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Oh ya, _Spaghetti_ itu memiliki rasa kepedasan Lv.30. Aku jadi khawatir kalau nanti Natsu jatuh bukti orang yang jatuh sakit karena memakan makanan yang pedas.

"Oh ya, Natsu. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku meminta izin, karena aku nanti akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi.

"Ya, silahkan. Kau juga boleh bertanya padaku, _kapan kita akan mulai belajar melakukan seks,_ atau semacamnya. Yah, terserah." jawabnya yang tentu saja membuatku langsung memutar bola mataku.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal Lucy, eh!" kataku kesal.

"Oh, Lucy." ucapnya. "Yah, waktu masih SMA Lucy dan aku memang satu sekolah. Memang kenapa, Er?"

"Jadi benar kalau Lucy itu teman dekatmu?" Yah, paling tidak aku sedikit lega jika benar hubungan mereka berdua tidak lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. "Kau tahu? Kalau aku perhatian, kalian berdua cukup akrab."

"Lucy itu mantan pacarku, Er." Apa?! Entah kenapa aku merasa dunia ini berputar sangat lambat setelah Natsu memberitahuku siapa sebenarnya Lucy.

Mantan? Oh, tidak! Ada apa denganku? Aku merasa dalam diriku seperti ada perasaan sedikit cemburu. Apa mungkin karena aku-nya saja yang terlalu naif? Selama ini aku mengira kalau akulah wanita pertama yang paling spesial untuk Natsu. Begitu pun aku yang sampai sekarang masih menganggap Natsu adalah pria pertama yang paling spesial dalam hidupku.

"Er? Erza?"

"Ah?!" Sepertinya aku tadi sedang melamun. Baiklah, aku harus kembali bersikap normal. "Mmm. Eh, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, tadi kau bilang Lucy itu mantan pacarmu, tapi kau benar-benar hebat karena masih bisa berteman akrab dengan Lucy."

"Er, kalau kau cemburu katakan saja terus terang." Apa?! Jangan katakan kalau Natsu bisa membaca isi hatiku. "Sebenarnya kau ingin aku menjauhi Lucy, benarkan? Tentu aku bisa melakukannya untukmu."

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu hanya demi aku." Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa cukup senang dengan niatnya itu. Tapi kalau aku pikir-pikir itu juga tidak baik. Apalagi aku hanyalah orang baru yang kebetulan masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Ya, baiklah. Karena kau yang menyuruhku aku tidak akan melakukannya." Syukurlah, akhirnya dia mau mengerti. "Tapi, jika sewaktu-waktu aku menyukainya lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Apa Natsu kali ini sedang mengujiku? Entahlah.

"Aku..." kataku yang tiba-tiba diam.

Aku hanya merenungi ucapannya yang barusan. Begitu pun Natsu yang lagi-lagi bersikap acuh padaku dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan dia juga sedang melanjutkan kembali waktu makan siangnya untuk beberapa saat. Setelah menghabiskan _Spaghetti_ miliknya, Natsu kembali mengamati wajahku.

"Oh ya, Natsu. Apa kau juga kenal dengan pria berkacamata- Yah, maksudku pria yang tadi bersama Lucy waktu di taman." kataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membahas pria berkacamata itu. Aku hanya bosan dengan suasana keheningan tadi.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku juga tahu berapa jumlah wanita yang sudah dia campakkan, dan tentu saja dia langsung mencampakkan mereka satu-persatu setelah tidur dengannya selama satu malam penuh." Bisa tidak sih dia meringkas penjelasannya itu? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Dan, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu sahabatku waktu masih SMA. Namanya Loke,"

"Oh, namanya Loke. Lalu apa bedanya Loke denganmu? Bukankah kemarin malam kau juga ingin tidur denganku? Tapi aku menolaknya karena kemarin malam kau masih terasa asing bagiku. Asal kau tahu saja, sejak kecil aku memang tidak pernah tidur dengan orang asing. Kalau dengan Ibuku- Yah, mungkin terakhir kali aku tidur dengan Ibu saat masih kelas-5 SD. Setelah itu tidak lagi," kataku, tapi Natsu malah terkekeh. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Er, kau tahu? Pernyataanmu itu sangat menggelikan." Memang apanya yang lucu? Natsu dari tadi terus mentertawakanku.

Di tengah tawanya yang tiba-tiba terbatuk, Natsu langsung mengambil air putih miliknya dan air putih itu dia minum sampai habis. Setelah itu Natsu berhenti mentertawakanku dan lebih memilih untuk memamerkan senyuman miliknya yang tentu saja terlihat sangat manis. Aku bahkan sampai menopang daguku hanya demi menyaksikan senyumannya itu.

 _Oh God!_ _Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu..._

"Er, apa sekarang kau masih menganggapku orang asing?" tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa tidak," jawabku dan aku masih mempertahankan diriku untuk terus mengamati senyuman miliknya yang tidak pernah membuat aku bosan.

"Itu berarti, malam ini kau mengizinkanku untuk tidur berdua denganmu. Benarkan?" Menyebalkan! Natsu berhasil mencuri kesempatan dari ucapanku.

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Natsu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kantin. Aku hanya sedang berpura-pura kesal dengan harapan dia mengejarku. Setelah keluar dari area kantin, aku menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan -Apakah Natsu mengejarku?- dan ternyata sama sekali tidak.

Aku bahkan cukup terkejut ketika memperhatikan meja -tempat dimana kita berdua makan siang- tadi, ternyata Natsu tidak ada disana. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia marah padaku?! Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk membuatnya. Harusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap kekekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Aku menyesalinya...

Dan sekali lagi aku kembali ke dalam kantin untuk memastikan keberadaan Natsu, ternyata memang tidak ada. Oh ya, aku baru sadar kalau kantin ini memiliki dua lawang pintu dan tentu saja aku langsung pergi melewati lawang itu. Lagi-lagi aku berada di sekitar koridor dan terpaksa aku harus menelusurinya, berbelok kesana-kemari, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti melangkah di tempat yang benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun selain diriku.

Disini adalah Gudang.

Ada banyak alat-alat praktikum disini. Seperti gelas-gelas kecil yang selalu digunakan untuk praktek di Laboratorium. Ada juga alat-alat musik, tapi sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai. Dan masih banyak lagi peralatan lainnya yang malas untuk aku sebutkan. Kenapa juga aku harus datang ke tempat seperti ini? Aku kan sedang mencari Natsu.

 _"Erzaaa!"_ Natsu?! Suara teriakannya terdengar dari luar sana.

"Natsu," lirihku.

Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia, karena pria yang sedang aku cari-cari ternyata sedang mencariku juga. Setelah keluar dari gudang, aku benar-benar melihat Natsu. Mungkin keberadanku ini terlalu jauh dari jarak pandangnya. Lihat saja, Natsu masih mondar-mandir di sekitar koridor sana. Apa sebaiknya aku bersembunyi? Ah, lebih baik tidak kulakukan. Nantinya Natsu menghilang lagi.

"Natsuuu!" teriakku.

Akhirnya Natsu menyadari keberadaanku yang tentu saja masih berdiri di depan pintu gudang. Sekarang dia sedang berlari kemari sehingga membuat jarak antara kita berdua semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya Natsu benar-benar berdiri dihadapanku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa pandanganku secara perlahan menjadi berkaca-kaca. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Natsu dengan jelas, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang menyentuh kedua belah pipiku.

"Er, aku mohon kau jangan menangis." Benarkah apa yang diucapkan Natsu barusan? Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan kalau kulit di sekitar mataku terasa panas. "Aku tahu kau ini wanita yang muda marah dan sebagai pria sejati harusnya aku mengejarmu saat tadi kau kesal padaku lalu meninggalkanku di kantin, tapi aku malah kabur dan berencana menjahili mu lewat jalan belakang dan pada akhirnya rencanaku gagal karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang. Sekarang aku menemukanmu lagi disini dan- Mmm. Akh! Sepertinya percuma saja aku minta maaf karena mungkin hari ini kau sedang tidak ingin memaafkanku."

"Bodoh, aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. " kataku dan aku segera melingkarkan kedua tanganku memeluk sekitar leher dan pundaknya. Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis tanpa bersuara saat wajahku menyelinap ke dalam perpotongan lehernya yang kokoh. "Natsu,aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan padamu. Sebagai gantinya-"

Baiklah, sepertinya keputusanku sudah bulat. Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya—

 _Natsu boleh tidur bersamaku..._

.

* * *

 **-To be Continue-**

* * *

.

 **Ukh! Sepertinya untuk chapter ini aku gagal dalam masalah feel,,,, X(**  
 **Entahlah, mungkin semua chapter juga.**

 **Sungguh, aku hampir seperti orang yang kehilangan kemampuan dalam menulis :'(**

 **Kenapa malah Curhat?! :v**

 **Oh ya, aku berencana memindahkannya ke [Rate : M] Setelah menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya. Kalau aku pikir-pikir fic yang kubuat ini memang selalu menjurus ke arah Dewasa. Ahahaha, XD #MaafAtasSikapkuYangLabil**

 _ **Thanks for Reading...**_

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Natha Scarlet  
** Pasti ada pair Natza, dan salah satu Author-nya adalah aku. *Plak #SombongAmat!  
Ok. Lupakan,

Terima kasih sudah memberikan Review, Natha-san :D

 **Guest  
** Ini siapa?! *Plak!  
Sumpah, aku sangat tidak pandai dengan tebak-tebakan. Ahahaha... XD

Tentang Fic -BTN-, sepertinya memang tidak aku teruskan. Gommenasai  
Terima kasih untuk Revie yang panjaaaang sekali.

 **Ari d Dragneel 007  
** Aku sudah melaporkannya kepihak yang berwajib mengenai masalah kehilangan, katanya sabar. #BalasanMacamApaIni?! **  
**Ok. Thanks for Review

 **agisumimura  
** Hmm, aku paham yang dimaksud agis-san.  
Tapi, sebagai orang yg nulis aku hanya bisa menuangkannya sesuai imajinasiku. Maaf...

 **rizkyuzumaki603  
** Tentang masalah masih ingat Lucy atau tidaknya, maka...  
Ok. Rizky-san bisa membacanya lebih lanjut. :D

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**  
 **- _The Ex-Girlfriend_ -**

* * *

.

.

 **[Natsu's P.O.V]**

Natsu Dragneel, itulah namaku. Bukankah Erza sudah menjelaskannya kepada kalian semua tentang siapa diriku? Aku rasa Erza masih belum mengenal siapa diriku secara keseluruhan. Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kepada kalian semua.

 _PRIA BRENGSEK!_ Begitulah para wanita memanggilku saat aku masih duduk dibangku masih SMA. Menurutku kaum wanita itu sangat aneh. Setelah selesai melakukan hubungan _Seks_ denganku, mereka tiba-tiba menangis dan melontarkan dua kata itu padaku.

Yah, meskipun tidak semuanya.

Mungkin hanya ada 2 dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernal aku kenal. Mereka berdua tidak pernah merasa keberatan dan bahkan hampir setiap hari mengizinkan _Penis-_ ku untuk memasuki lubang milik mereka yang selalu terasa sempit.

.

.

.

 _Flashback-I_

Wanita yang pertama adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Aku pernah berpacaran dengan Lucy dan itu pun hanya bertahan selama enam bulan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai putus dengan Lucy? Akan aku beritahu.

Saat upacara kelulusan SMA.

Waktu itu aku tidak melihat Lucy. Kemana dia? Padahal sebentar lagi ada sesi foto dan aku ingin berfoto secara berdampingan dengan Lucy. Aku mencarinya, berkeliaran kesana-kemari, memeriksa setiap ruang [kelas-3 A] sampai [Kelas-3 F]. Menyebalkan! Di saat-saat genting seperti ini tiba-tiba aku merasakan ingin buang air kecil.

Terpaksa aku pergi ke toilet.

Pada saat itu aku mendengar suara-suara yang desahan. Baiklah, itu bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh lagi karena dari dulu hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah ini, termasuk kakak kelasku dulu, selalu membuat lantai toilet menjadi licin. Biasanya aku selalu mengabaikan suara-suara desan itu dan bersikap santai sambil mengeluarkan semua cairan yang menumpuk di dalam kantung kemih dalam tubuhku. .

" _Aah-L-Lucy, kau sa-ngat sempit! Ahh.."_

" _L-Loke. Ahh! C-Cepat selesaikan. Ahh! Ahh…"_

Aku tahu kalau suara pria yang sedang mendesah di dalam toilet itu adalah Loke, tapi yang membuatku terkejut sekaligus tidak menyangkanya adalah saat aku mendengar suara wanita yang mendesah bersamanya di dalam toilet. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarku waktu itu? Lucy Heartfilia.

Jelas aku tahu, karena aku sering mendengar suara desahan Lucy saat sedang melakukannya denganku. Yang paling aku suka dari Lucy adalah saat dia tiba-tiba menjerit di tengah-tengah desahannya sehingga _Libido_ -ku kembali meningkat drastis.

" _L-Lucy! I'm Cuming. AKhhh!"_

" _Ahhh! Loke, apa kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya di dalamku?!"_

" _Oh, come on Lucy. Aku memang sudah terbiasa mengeluarkannya di dalam dan bagiku itu sangat menyenangkan."_

" _Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkanmu. Tapi-"_

" _Ada apa Lucy? Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu?"_

" _Mau sampai kapan kau menancapkan Penis-mu itu, huh? Ayo lepaskan! Dasar,"_

" _Oh. Maaf, aku lupa. Ahaha…"_

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari dalam toilet dalam keadaan dimana seragam yang mereka pakai terlihat berantakan. Mereka juga menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok keramik. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah mereka berdua yang seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu setelah melihatku.

"N-Natsu, aku- Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Lucy yang terdengar sangat gugup.

"…" Sedangkan Loke hanya diam sambil menatapku. Merasa menang? Yah, selamat kalau begitu.

"Hmm," Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum lega dihadapan mereka berdua.

Marah? Untuk apa aku marah? Lagi pula, sebelumnya aku juga sering melakukannya diam-diam dengan wanita lain di belakang Lucy.

WWW-XNXX-COM

 _Flashback-II_

Wanita yang aku maksud adalah wanita kedua yang tidak lain hanya sekedar teman sekelasku, namanya Kagura Mikazuchi. Meskipun waktu itu Lucy sedang berpacaran denganku, tapi ada kalanya kita berdua juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bersama.

Saat Lucy mengatakan urusan yang sangat penting…

Dari situlah kesempatan emasku muncul…

Aku selalu melampiaskannya kepada Kagura karena waktu itu dia adalah salah satu wanita yang memuja perasaannya terhadapku. Dalam kesempatan emasku, aku selalu menajak Kagura ke rumahku dan membawanya dalam kamarku.

Bahkan Ayahku juga tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti bersama Kagura dan tentu saja dia tidak pernah mem-permasalah-kannya. Yah, mungkin saat masih muda Ayah juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku.

Setelah berada di dalam kamarku, aku mendorong tubuh Kagura hingga dia melemparkan dirinya untuk terbaring di atas tempat tidurku dan tentu saja pada saat itu aku langsung menerkam tubuhnya dan wajah kita berdua pun berdekatan.

"Natsu, apa aku ini terlihat cantik?" _Oh Shit!_ Raut wajah Kagura yang sedang tersipu malu itu membuatku sangat bergairah.

"Entahlah, aku belum melihatmu secara menyeluruh." Kataku.

Perlahan aku melepas semua pakaian seragam yang masih membungkus tubuh Kagura, mulai dari pakaian atas hingga menuju pakaian bawahnya, dan akhirnya aku berhasil menelanjangi tubuhnya yang- _Oh Fuck!_ Bentuk tubuh Kagura memang lebih _Sexy_ dan lebih sensual ketibang saat aku menelanjangi Lucy.

Di tambah lagi _Payudara_ yang dimiliki oleh Kagura yang selalu terawat dengan baik itu seolah-olah seperti sedang menghasutku ; _Ayo, tangkap kami kalau kau berani_. Dan tentu saja aku langsung menangkap buah kembar milik Kagura yang membuatku selalu bergairah itu, lalu meremasnya dengan sangat kuat dan menghisap keduanya secara bergantian.

Lalu setelah itu…

"Owh! _Fuck Yeah_ … Ahh…Ahh…"desahku. Oh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dan ingin terus memompa _Penis-_ ku -sebanyak yang aku mau- ke dalam lubang intim milik Kagura.

"Aaahh! N-Natsu…" Begitu juga dengan Kagura yang tiba-tiba menjerit begitu aku menghujamkan _Penis-_ ku lebih dalam lagi. Sial! Ini terlalu nikmat _._

Aku bahkan masih ingat kelebihan yang dimiliki Kagura saat sedang melakukannya denganku. Yah, dia bisa mengendalikan lubang miliknya sesuka hati sehingga _Penis-_ ku terasa seperti sedang diremas-remas.

Lalu di minggu-minggu terakhir…

Saat aku mengulangi lagi adegan panas dengan Kagura malah terjadi kecelakaan kecil. Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah kesalahanku. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan pergerakan tubuhku sehingga _Penis-_ ku tidak sengaja membuat lubang intim milik Kagura menjadi robek dan berdarah.

Adegan panas itu terhenti seketika dalam keadaan saat dimana aku sama sekali belum mencapai titik _Klimaks._ Sedangkan Kagura sudah kubuat mencapai _Klimaks_ -nya sebanyak tiga kali. Hei, bukankah itu tidak adil? Tapi melihat keadaan Kagura waktu itu-

"Natsu, kau benar-benar JAHAT! Hiks," Waktu itu Kagura benar-benar menangis histeris dihadapanku.

Dan hubungan intim kami pun berakhir begitu saja setelah Kagura dilarikan ke _Rumah Sakit_.

 _Flashback-off_

.

.

 _ **A/N : Sebagai Author, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau seorang Kagura Mikazuchi**_ _– salah satu Pendekar Pedang terkuat di Anime FT-_ _ **ternyata bisa terluka oleh benda semacam itu. Ahahaha… XD**_

.

.

Siang hari ini aku masih di Kampus.

Dan aku baru saja masuk kembali ke dalam mobil _Honda Civic_ milikku yang terparkir sejajar dengan mobil lainnya di _Parking Area_. Jika ada yang bertanya, _kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu terlihat bersemangat?_ Itu karena aku yang sekarang selalu di dampingi oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna _Scarlet_ miliknya yang selalu terlihat indah jika terkena sinar matahari.

Benar, wanita yang aku maksud tidak lain adalah _Erza Scarlet._

Aku sadar bahwa kita berdua ini memang sedang terkait dalam status hubungan bersaudara, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku juga sadar bahwa aku sudah mulai gila hanya karena perasaanku terhadap Erza justru malah berujung keluar dari perkiraanku.

 _Aku sangat mencintai Erza…_

Aku harap perasaan cintaku ini bisa bertahan selamanya.

"Hari ini kau berencana membawaku kemana?" tanya Erza setelah masuk ke dalam mobilku, lalu memasang kembali _Safety Belt_ miliknya.

"Biar aku pikirkan." kataku sambil berpikir, sedangkan Erza sedang menunggu keputusanku.

 _Oh Shit!_ Bagaimana ini? Hari ini aku benar-benar tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar aku tetap bisa membuat Erza selalu merasa senang bersamaku? Payah! Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum lemah dihadapannya.

"Emm. Er, untuk rencana hari ini kau saja yang tentukan." Kataku.

"Aku? Emm. Sebentar," sekarang Erza malah jadi ikut-ikutan berpikir sepertiku.

Baiklah, aku harap dia menemukan rencana lain yang lebih bagus dariku. Yah, dia malah mengeluarkan _Gadged_ miliknya. Payah! Apa dia ingin menggunakan aplikasi _Google Map_? Padahal jika ingin mengetahui dimana lokasi yang bagus dia tingga bertanya padaku. Aku bahkan lebih tahu dimana lokasi yang bagus agar kita berdua bisa melakukan hal-hal yang mesum.

"Hallo. Iya Ibu, aku masih di Kampus." Oh, rupanya dia sedang menerima panggilan dari Irene. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Setelah mengakhiri panggilan Ibunya, Erza kembali menatapku. _Oh Shit!_ Dia sangat cantik.

"Apa katanya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tadi Ibu hanya mengatakan padaku katanya malam ini akan menginap dengan Ayah di Hotel," jelas Erza dan lagi-lagi dia menunjukkan sikapnya yang polos.

Bukankah tadi dia mengatakan Hotel? Harusnya dia juga tahu kalau Hotel itu tempat- Ya, salah satu tempat menginap yang paling aman untuk menambah keturunan. Kalian tahu maksudku, bukan? Jadi jangan coba-coba menjelaskannya kepada Erza karena dia itu sedikit terbelakang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bawa aku ke Minimarket." Pintanya.

"Minimarket? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, kita harus berbelanja untuk persiapan makan malam nanti." Jawabnya, tapi ada hal yang membuatku jadi tidak yakin.

"Memang kau bisa masak?" Dan aku baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuatku tidak yakin itu.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan banyak tanya. Ayo kita pergi," Ah, sikapnya yang acuh itu justru malah membuatku semakin tidak yakin.

"Yah, baiklah. Nn. Scarlet," kataku pasrah.

Aku segera menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilku, lalu melakukan _Over Gear_ pertama _,_ setelah itu aku langsung menginjak pedal gas sehingga mobilku melaju perlahan meninggalkan _Parking Area._ Setelah keluar melewati gerbang kampus, aku melakukan _Over Gear_ tahap berikutnya, setelah itu aku langsung menancap gas dengan mantap.

Mobilku pun kembali meluncur dengan cepat di jalanan kota. Inilah yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu. Sebelum terjebak macet aku selalu menambah kecepatan mobilku, memutar kemudi ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyalip semua mobil yang ada di depan mataku. _Yes!_ Aku barhasil.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku memperhatikan Erza yang tiba-tiba berniat memakai _Headset._

"Er, singkirkan benda itu dari telingamu." Cegahku sambil menarik kabelnya.

"Hei! Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Apa tidak boleh?" protesnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membaca berita harian di _UC News_? Banyak orang yang mengalami gangguan pendengaran hanya karena sering memakai benda yang ingin kau pakai itu. Percayalah, aku tidak ingin nantinya kau berubah menjadi wanita cantik yang tuli, eh." Jelasku panjang lebar. Jika aku menjelaskannya secara senderhana, aku yakin Erza pasti tidak akan mengerti.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Erza setelah memahami penjelasanku barusan.

"Baiklah, nyalakan _Bluetooth_ -mu." Perintahku dan Erza pun mematuhinya.

"Kalau begitu nyalakan _Bluetooth_ -mu juga." Bicara apa dia? Aku tidak mengerti. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sudah menyalakan _Bluetooth-_ ku. Sekarang, ayo cepat nyalakan _Bluetooth-_ mu."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau sendiri yang memulai." Astaga, memang salahku apa? Erza malah kesal padaku. "Kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menyalakan _Bluetooth_. Aku pikir kau ingin minta semua koleksi lagu-lagu yang ada dalam _Gadged-_ ku."

"Ghaaa! Menyebalkan!" Aku baru saja berteriak meluapkan emosiku.

Itu lebik dari pada aku menangis hanya karena mendengar ucapan bodoh yang terlontar dari mulut manis milik Nn. Scarlet yang sedang duduk disebelahku ini. Rasanya mobil canggih yang sedang aku kemudikan ini benar-benar tidak berguna.

Padahal mobil ini dilengkapi dengan fitur _Gadged_ yang layar sentuhnya berukuran 7 inci. Bisa dipakai untuk Sistem Navigasi, DVD Player, MP3/WMA, AM/ FM Radio/ AU Bluetooth Receiver. Ups! Aku lupa. Baiklah, _Bluetooth-_ nya sudah aku nyalakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa menghubungkan _Bluetooth-_ mu." Kataku.

"Oh. Jadi kau ingin memutar semua koleksi lagu-laguku ini di dalam mobil. Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucapnya polos. Erza sedang apa sih? Kalau aku perhatikan dari tadi dia hanya mengusap layar _Gadged_ miliknya itu dan tidak lama tingkah lakunya berubah seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan. "Natsu, _transfer error_. Jangan-jangan _Gadged_ -nya rusak!"

 _Oh Tuhan, tolong ambilah nyawaku…_

"Memang lagu apa yang ingin kau putar?" tanyaku yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk kembali bersikap normal.

"Bukan lagu sih. Tapi, ini adalah musik yang sedang viral di Youtube." Erza pun mendekatkan layar _Gadged_ miliknya ke depan wajahku.

Oh, ternyata dia ingin mendengarkan musik –[Elektromia - Sky High] _–_ dan kebetulan aku juga menyukainya. Itu adalah salah satu musik yang telah di upload ke Youtube oleh _NCS_ dan telah di tonton sebanyak sekitar 48.000.000 orang di dunia. Sebelum _Gadged_ miliknya mati, aku segera menyentuh layarnya untuk menekan fitur _Play._

Musik –[Elektromia - Sky High] _–_ telah bergema di dalam mobilku.

 _ **A/N : Bagi yang membaca, kalian juga boleh sambil mendengarkan musik yang satu itu. Cukup asik kok, :D**_

"Eh?! Kok bisa? Padahal aku sama sekali belum mengirimnya," tanya Erza heran sekaligus terkejut. _Oh Shit!_ Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga gaptek.

Baiklah, Erza telah berhasil membuatku _Stress._ Lebih baik aku menggerakan kepalaku untuk berdendang. Sekarang Erza pun mulai ikut berdendang bersamaku. Bahkan dia juga memainkan tangannya untuk menari-nari. Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengajak Erza ke sebuah _Club_ supaya dia bisa menari bersamaku.

 _Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajaknya…_

.

.

.

Sampailah di salah satu Minimarket.

Mobilku pun berhenti terparkit tepat di pinggir jalan depan toko cabang perbelanjaan itu. Kebetulan disini tidak ada rambu yang menunjukan tanda [Dilarang Parkir].

Erza lebih dulu melepas _Safety Belt_ miliknya dan segera keluar dari dalam mobilku. Sedangkan aku sendiri masih berada di dalam mobilku. Aku telah mematikan mesinnya, lalu menekan salah satu tombol dan pada saat yang bersamaan jendela pintu sebelah kiri pun terbuka.

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Erza setelah menghampiri aku yang masih duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Sepertinya tidak," tolakku, karena jika nanti aku ikut justru malah membuatku bosan. Apalagi aku ini adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan yang namanya berbelanja. "Kau saja yang belanja, Er."

"Ya, baiklah. Apa kau ingin menitip? Nanti aku belikan." Wow! Tumben dia baik padaku.

"Mmm. Kalau begitu belikan aku satu kaleng _Bear_." Pintaku.

"Hei! Kau itu sedang mengemudi," protesnya.

"Itu untuk aku minum nanti malam, Er." Kataku.

"Oh. Ya sudah, nanti aku belikan." Erza pun pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku sendiri sedang memperhatikan punggungnya dari jauh hingga akhirnya Erza pun tidak terlihat lagi karena terhalang oleh pintu Minimarket yang tertutup dengan sendirinya. Aku segera menyandarkan kepalaku dan menutup kedua mataku.

" _Ahh! N-Natsu…"_

" _Ahh! Er, k-kau sangat- sempit-Ahh…"_

Ah, lagi-lagi aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dalam bayanganku, Erza dan aku sedang melakukan sebuah adegan panas. Hmm. Kenapa juga aku harus membayangkan Erza? Padahal aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Lebih baik aku membukan mataku kembali dan meregangkan otot-otot pinggangku. Eh! Wanita itu-? Ya, maksudku aku mengenalnya. Wanita itu sedang berjalan di belakang mobilku. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Bodoh, tentu saja aku bisa tahu! Mobilku memiliki tiga buah kaca spion dan satu layar _Gadged_ yang bisa menampilkan keadaan di belakang.

Wanita itu semakin mendekat hingga melewati jendela sebelah kanan mobilku dan dia pun berpaling karena menyadari keberadaanku. Yup, sekarang dia mulai berbalik arah dan berdiri di samping kanan mobilku.

"Juvia Lockser, huh?" tanyaku dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Gara-gara keberadaannya, aku pun terpaksa keluar dari mobilku.

"Kau? Natsu Dragneel, _right_?" Juvia mungkin sedang tidak menyangka kalau hari ini dia akan bertemu denganku.

" _Bravo!"_ kataku sambil tepuk tangan kecil.

"Jadi benar kau Natsu Dragneel?!" Juvia tiba-tiba menggenggam kedua tanganku. Setelah itu dia langsung melompat dan memelukku. "Wah! Lama tidak bertemu,"

Juvia Lockser adalah temanku saat masih SMP. Atau bisa dikatakan kalau dia adalah cinta pertamaku saat aku baru mengenal indahnya masa remaja. Waktu itu Juvia dan aku memang saling menyukai, tapi keduanya tidak pernah ada yang mengungkapkan.

Selama tiga tahun menahan rasa, sampai akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Juvia pada saat sebelum hari upacara kelulusan SMP. Dan sayangnya aku ditolak. Aku pikir waktu itu Juvia sudah tidak menyukaiku karena bosan menunggu, tapi ternyata dia pindah ke luar kota karena mengikuti Ayahnya yang pindah tugas. Gara-gara itu, Juvia dan aku mengalami _Lost Contact_.

 _Dan hari ini aku bertemu dengan Juvia lagi…_

.

* * *

 **-To be Continental-**

* * *

.

 **Ok, sekarang kalian juga tahu siapa Natsu sebenarnya.**  
 **Dia adalah pria _Brengsek!_ ke-2 setelah Loke. Mungkin... :D**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya-**

 **[Chapter 7 I Proccess...]**

 ** _Thanks for Reading,_ Minna...**

.


End file.
